Sucedió aquí, en África
by Mia T
Summary: Capitulo Final, Ambos llegaron a este lugar para olvida,... pero el destino tenía preparado unir sus vidas,.... romance y mucho SS. Gracias por leer este fic.
1. La sabana áfricana

Sucedió aquí, en África

Por: Mía Takeda

simbologia

".."-pensamientos

cursiva recuerdos

Se bajo del auto, un jeep, el cual siguió el camino de regreso, vestía un short beige, una camisa blanca, se quito los lentes de sol, dejando así libre a sus ojos esmeraldas de contemplar este nuevo paisaje, lo que seria su nueva vida, una hermosa sabana se extendía, unos cuantos árboles propios de la región, el viento soplo moviendo sus cabellos castaños y una sonrisa algo melancólica se dibujo en su rostro, ella en verdad es hermosa, se encontraba en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una pequeña aldea, que supuso no estaría lejos de serlo, pues era aquí en donde vivían los que se encargaban de esta reserva ecológica, y que ahora también sería su hogar, unos pasos la distrajeron de sus pensamientos, una chica de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color se acerco a ella.

Buenos Días, Doctora Kinomoto, soy Rika Sadaki, llámeme Rika-dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

Buenos días Rika, llámame Sakura¿si?-dijo respondiendo el gesto de la chica.

Esta bien Sakura, te mostrare tu casa.

Rika camino y Sakura la siguió, ambas caminaban entre el pequeño grupo de casas, algo rudimentarias, pronto llegaron a una, pequeña y pintada de blanco, ambas entraron, constaba de una pequeña sala, con unos dos muebles algo muidos, y luego al abrir otra puerta una pequeña habitación.

Ese es el baño,-dijo señalándole una puerta.-la dejare para que se acomode, si me necesita estaré en la oficina principal.

Gracias- le dijo Sakura, quedando así en su nuevo hogar.-"¿Qué hago aquí, creo que se la respuesta a esa pregunta, huyendo , se que no es muy valiente hacerlo, pero que podía hacer si todos mis sueños e ilusiones, se desmoronaron en un instante"-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se llevo las manos a su rostro secando así las lagrimas, camino hacia una ventana-"Sakura Kinomoto, nos has venido a recordar y sufrir por tu pasado, haz venido a olvidar"-y una sonrisa algo triste se dibujo en su rostro, mientras contemplaba la sabana Africana.

* * *

Era de noche ya, entro en una pequeña casa, la luz no encendía, por lo que la única claridad era la proporcionada por los rayos de la luna, escucho un ruido a su espalda y volteo, una figura estaba en el marco de la puerta, sin duda era un hombre, aunque debido a la oscuridad no podía observar su rostro, lo escucho decir algo, pero no supo el que.

instantes antes

Escucho algunos ruidos, pero ¿Quién seria tan tarde ya, decidió entrar, estaba oscuro, aunque no totalmente gracias a la luna, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, su rostro antes serio y decidido cambio a uno de alegría y sorpresa, unas palabras escaparon de sus labios-¿Amy, eres tu?-

Buenas noches-dijo ella-soy Sakura Kinomoto, la nueva veterinaria.

Al escuchar el esas palabras su rostro reflejo tristeza y mucha seriedad, el encendió una pequeña lámpara de gas que andaba, y así con un poco de luz, ella pudo ver al extraño, tenia cabello chocolate y unos ojos ambarinos que por unos instantes la capturaron en su profundidad, siguió con su análisis y vio que era muy atlético, y en síntesis todo ese conjunto, formaban un hombre al que ella califico como sumamente atractivo.

No debería estar aquí Dra.-dijo el muy serio-

Llámeme por mi nombre-dijo ella sonriéndole

ya es muy tarde Kinomoto, soy Li, y estoy encargado de la seguridad.

Lo siento -dijo ella-pero no podía dormir, así que he decidido venir a organizar un poco la clínica.

No podrá hacerlo hoy, hay un problema eléctrico y no hay luz, será mejor que regrese a su casa-.

Si gracias-

respóndame algo¿viene de la ciudad?-

Si, así es-

No debería desempacar, estoy seguro que en unos cuanto días, huirá de aquí, no creo que una mujer como usted soporte a África, se nota que esta acostumbrada a la ciudad y su lujos-.

"¿una mujer como ella, como se atrevía a juzgarla, no la conocía", iba a reclamarle, pero el ya había salido del lugar.-"Así que Li, que tipo mas grosero"

* * *

Se encontraba platicando con Rika, en sus cuatro días en la reserva había conocido ya a todos los que hay vivían, le había agradado mucho Naoko, quien se encontraba ahí haciendo una investigación sobre los animales de la reserva, también Chiharu y Takashi, quienes estaban casados el se ocupaba de la seguridad y ella era la encargada de que en la reserva hubiera de todo lo que se necesitase, era algo así como la administradora, los había conocido muy bien, al igual que a Rika, todas las personas de la reserva eran agradables a excepción de Shaoran Li, con quien ya había tenido otros encuentros no menos desagradables, parecía que el la detestaba, y sin razón aparente, ella siempre se considero alguien agradable, y por eso no entendía tanta antipatía por parte de el, Rika le había hablado algo de el hace dos años que vivía allí, solo que su casa se encontraba algo lejos, en realidad se encontraba entre el camino de la reserva y el pueblo, pues al parecer ejercía la función de policía en este también, le había dicho que era sumamente serio, todos lo llamaban Li, y el los trataba a todos también por su apellido.

Este sábado te llevare al pueblo Sakura-

Gracias Rika, me gustaría conocerlo-

Te presentare al matrimonio Hiragizawa, Eriol y Tomoyo, ambos son muy agradables tienen una clínica en el pueblo el es pediatra y ella ginecóloga, Tomoyo también es japonesa, así que seguramente te llevaras muy bien con ella.

Me encantaría conocerlos-

* * *

Quería salir a explorar un poco, solo que ya era algo tarde¿tal vez seria mejor hacerlo otro día?

El se acerco a ella-¿piensa salir? Kinomoto, no creo que deba pronto oscurecer�, además que no conoce el lugar, se podría perder.

No me perdería Li, sabría bien muy bien el camino que tome-dijo ella algo enfadada.

No creo que una niña de ciudad, sepa desplazarse muy bien sin señalizaciones y calles-

Ese comentario realmente la enfureció, pensaba salir, pero se había dado cuenta de que era algo tarde, pero ahora iría, le demostraría a ese tipo que ella puede cuidarse sola, y que no es una niña de ciudad-Iré-dijo simplemente y empezó a caminar.

El tan solo la contempló irse.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido, la había pasado bien, se encontraba regresando a la reserva, no se dio cuenta y su pierna se fue en un hoyo, dio un grito de dolor y luego saco su pierna, supo que sin duda se había torsillo el tobillo, el dolor era grande, intento caminar y con mucho esfuerzo lo hacia, callo pero no se levanto al parecer se había desmayado.

* * *

maldición, si tan solo ella no hubiera sido tan necia y lo hubiera escuchado, no se encontrarían en esa situación, y es que Sadaki, lo había buscado muy preocupada pues al parecer Kinomoto no había llegado todavía. Se encontraba buscándola, no se encontraría tan lejos, tan solo le preocupaba que ella se encontrara herida o algo, a pesar de que la tratase así-el sonrió,- pero era una sonrisa triste, -quizás piensa que la detesto, pero realmente no se que es lo que me sucede, ella me recuerda aquello que me esfuerzo en olvidar, pero que al mismo tiempo quisiera que estuviera siempre gravado en mi, una serie de recuerdos llegaron a su mente

_-Puedo hablar los ojos y-pregunto una chica_

_-Espera aun no-caminaron un poco-ahora ábrelos_

_-Es precioso-dijo la chica de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y con una bella sonrisa, sus cabellos negros se movían con el viento._

_El había preparado un día de campo una manta estaba a la orilla de un lago y unos cuantos alimentos estaban sobre ella_

_-¿te gusta?-dijo el sonriéndole_

_-Me encanta-ella se acerco a el y lo beso, y el correspondía._

Kinomoto era tan parecida con ella, hasta en el carácter se parecían bastante, miro hacia el frente y por un momento un terrible temor lo invadió, no muy lejos de el se encontraba Sakura, se acerco corriendo, vio que aun respiraba, tan solo se encontraba inconsciente, la tomo en brazos y camino hacia su auto, la deposito en el, estaba muy oscuro pues se había estacionado bajo un árbol, y las hojas no permitían que los rayos de la luna se coloran en su interior, una pequeña mecha de cabello cubría su rostro, el la aparto, -te pareces tanto a ella-dijo con una mirada dulce, unas cuantas ramas de un árbol se movieron, permitiendo que algunos rayos de luna iluminaran el cabello de ella, castaño y no negro, esto hizo que el volviera a la realidad, encendió el auto-Será mejor que te lleve con un medico, Tomoyo y Eriol se encargaran de verificar que te encuentres bien. -

* * *

Se sentía un poco soñolienta-abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que no se encontraba en su casa¿en donde estoy?-pregunto mas a la nada que a alguien, pues pensaba que se encontraba sola

Estas en mi casa-dijo una mujer, muy hermosa, cabello largo azabache y unos ojos amatistas muy hermosos, poseía una hermosa figura-soy Tomoyo Hiragizawa, pero llámame Tomoyo

Yo soy Sakura-dijo mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente vio su tobillo y lo tenia vendado y una pregunta surgió en su mente-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

Tomoyo sonrió-Eso tienes que agradecérselo a Shaoran, el fue quien te trajo aquí Sakura, le avisare que ya despertastes-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Instantes después ella entro acompañada de Shaoran y de otro hombre que supuso seria el esposo de Tomoyo.

Buenos Días-le saludo el hombre de cabello negro azulado, unos ojos azules y que usaba lentes, muy atractivo, y que pensó que hacia una linda pareja con Tomoyo-yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa.

Yo soy Sakura-dijo ella-Gracias a los dos por cuidarme y a ti Li por traerme.

No es nada-respondió Shaoran seriamente.

Fue un gusto ayudarte-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole

Sakura sonrió, Shaoran la vio y salio de la habitación, Eriol fue tras el.

¿Qué te ocurre Shaoran?-

No te has dado cuenta, cuanto se perece a Amy, sus ojos su sonrisa.-

Si lo note, es increíble cuando parecido tienen, y supongo que eso te confunde¿no es así?-

Shaoran lo miro, y simplemente asintió.

* * *

¿y como te sientes Sakura?-

Ya me siento mejor, solo un pequeño dolor nada mas, en verdad agradezco mucho tus cuidados Tomoyo.

Fue un gusto ayudarte Sakura, me gustaría que cuando ya estés mejor, vinieras a visitarme-

Claro, me gustaría mucho Tomoyo-

Shaoran entro en la habitación, seguido de Eriol

Ya es hora de irnos-dijo Shaoran.

Si-dijo Sakura, mientras se ponía de pie, pero el dolor hizo que cayera de nuevo, intento ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Shaoran la detuvo.

La tomo en brazos-Yo te llevare, no es bueno que te esfuerces-

Sakura no dijo nada, lo sentía tan cerca y podía sentir su respiración tan calmada y serena, que contrastaba con la de ella rápida y nerviosa¿porque, pues el hecho de sentirlo tan cerca, el sentir su olor, su calor y el sentir sus brazos, en ese instante se sintió tan segura, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. El la deposito en el auto.

La pareja Hiragizawa contemplo la escena.

Note a Shaoran, un poco confundido-dijo Tomoyo

Lo esta, y mucho, creo que el hecho de que Sakura se parezca a Amy, le trae mucho recuerdos.-

¿Crees que estará bien?-

Creo que si querida Tomoyo, quizás Sakura es lo que Shaoran necesita, para superar su pasado.

Eso espero-dijo Tomoyo, mientras observaba el auto alejarse

* * *

Yo lamento todos los problemas que te ocasione Li-

No fue nada-dijo el seriamente.

supongo que me comporte como una niñita testaruda.-

El la miro, y su mirada se perdió en los ojos esmeraldas de ella, y ciertos recuerdos invadieron su mente

_-Amy, no lo hagas-dijo el casi suplicante_

_-Pero mira el caballo es bonito, y quisiera montarlo-_

_-Si, puede ser pero no esta domado, Amy puede ser peligroso-_

_-No lo ser�, ya veras,-subió al caballo, y luego de unos instantes cayo al suelo._

_Shaoran corrió, estaba muy preocupado –¿Estas bien?- le pregunto_

_-Si no te preocupes, supongo que me comporte como una niñita testaruda-dijo ella sonriéndole_

_-Si lo hicistes.-dijo el sonriendo._

El no dijo nada, por unos instantes el silencio reino, ella no decía nada quizás porque se encontraba tan concentrada tratando de descifrar los extraños sentimientos que Shaoran Li despertaba en ella, y algo que sin duda había descubierto es que le atraía y mucho, y eso la preocupaba de sobremanera.

Me alegra que no te haya ocurrido nada -dijo el sonriéndole, con cierto ¿cariño? en su mirada.

Ella contemplo esa sonrisa y se sonrojo grandemente, pero afortunadamente el desvió su vista al camino, se miraba mucho mejor así-pensó-, el tenia un linda sonrisa, y esa mirada de el, nunca la había visto dirigida para ella, tan solo le había visto miradas frías, pero esta era distinta, y esto la hacia sentirse mucho mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Miro el paisaje de la sabana¿Qué cosas le traería África, y sobre todo ¿Qué sucedería con Shaoran Li….?

Notas de la autora: Este es un nuevo fic si les gusto por favor manden reviews, ya que si no recibo pues no continuare con el .


	2. La rosa de cristal

Aclaración: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen

Afortunadamente ya se encontraba bien de su tobillo, caminaba por la orilla de un río pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había llegado, había hecho amistad con todos los de la reserva, también con Eriol y de una forma especial con Tomoyo a estas alturas ya le consideraba su mejor amiga, pero sin duda el acontecimiento principal era el haber conocido a Shaoran Li, su relación había cambiado algo, aunque no sabia si para bien, ya no la trataba de una forma grosera, sino fríamente, suspiro ante la incertidumbre de que haría. Se sentó en una piedra que había cerca y vio como el agua corría, se notaba profunda y refrescante, el deseo por meterse al agua la invadió, vestía un short y una camisa de botones, lamentaba no haber traído traje de baño, pero miro a los lados y no vio a nadie, aunque en el lugar que estaba el río doblaba y estaba tapado por una enorme roca, así que no se podía ver bien, pero el lugar se miraba solitario¿Quién podría estar en ese lugar, por lo que tomo una decisión se quito los zapatos y la camisa estaba por hacer lo mismo con el short, pero el sonido de que alguien se aclaraba la garganta la hizo ver hacia el frente, ahí se encontraba quien había ocupado todos sus pensamientos últimamente, al parecer había nadado porque se encontraba mojado, y el gotas de agua caían trazando camino por el bien formado cuerpo del hombre, según pensó Sakura, estaba embelesada viéndolo por lo que el tubo que llamarla

¿Kinomoto?-

Ella escucho su nombre y entonces volvió a la realidad se encontraba sin camisa, por lo que rápidamente la tomo del suelo y se dio vueltadandole la espalda a el, para ella comenzar a abotonarse la camisa.

El sonrió ante la acción de la chica, y bueno en realidad había pasado cierto tiempo desde que la vio hasta que hizo el sonido¿la razón, el también se había quedado embelesado viéndola, y cuando ella iba a quitarse el short fue que decidió que la situación se iba a tornar embarazosa mucho mas de lo que ya seria para esos instantes tanto para el, pero sobre todo para ella, por lo que con cierta renuencia había decidido alertarla de su presencia y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción de ella, pues se había percatado de cómo lo observo, y lo hubiera seguida haciendo seguramente por lo que la llamo nuevamente.

Sakura seguía abotonándose la camisa, llevaba cierto tiempo pero se encontraba algo nerviosa y ciertamente bastante sonrojada.-Yo pensé que no había nadie-dijo ella

Shaoran salio del agua -Eso imagine-

Ya terminada su labor de abotonarse la camisa Sakura lo miro, su cabello caía sobre su frente, y ciertas gotas de agua caían de el, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

¿y que hace aquí Li?-formulo esa pregunta para apartar los pensamientos que cruzaba su mente, pero no sabia porque su voz no había sonado nada normal.

Vine a nadar un rato, vivo cerca de aquí, debería regresar a la reserva no es bueno que ande sola -y tras de decir esto empezó a caminar.

Sakura ya acostumbraba al trato frío de shaoran comenzó a ponerse sus tenis.

Shaoran suspiro y se detuvo, -aunque si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, podremos tomar algo-dijo el sin voltear a verla

Sakura sonrió-Me encantaría-

Instantes después ya entraban en el corredor de una casa de madera, habían ventanas a lo largo de una habitación rectangular en la que se encontraban primero la sala, luego el comedor y por ultimo la cocina, a los lados habían dos puertas que Sakura supuso era los dormitorios, en la casa entraba bastante claridad, en realidad ella pensó que era un lugar bastante pacifico y se respiraba cierta tranquilidad.

me gusta mucho tu casa Shaoran, disculpa, Li-

Gracias, y si quieres puedes llamarme Shaoran-dijo el

Sakura sonrió, en verdad parece que en eso minutos había avanzado en su relación con Shaoran, más que en los días pasados.

Claro-dijo ella-pero tú me llamaras Sakura-

Es un trato Sakura,-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa- iré a cambiarme.

Claro, aquí estere.-

ponte cómoda ya regreso-y luego de decir esto Shaoran entro por una de las puertas.

Saco un pantalón y una camisa de su closet, el sabia que se estaba comportando de una manera bastante amable con Sakura, cuando se detuvo en el río y la invito a su casa lo había hecho con la intención de entablar una mejor relación con Sakura, no buscaba una relación amorosa, sino como le había dicho Tomoyo, en la platica que tuvo con ella hace algunos días.

_Estaban en la casa de Tomoyo solamente ella se encontraba pues Eriol había salido el estaba sentado en una mesa del comedor, mientras Tomoyo se movía dentro de la cocina preparando lo que seria el almuerzo._

_-No deberías tratar a Sakura así-dijo ella_

_-¿A que te refieres?-_

_Tomoyo se paro y lo miro-Sabes bien de lo que hablo Shaoran, primero si no me equivoco la tratabas de una manera grosera, y ahora las tratas de una manera fría-_

_-Sabes bien que así soy con otras personas-_

_-Pero si eres así no habrá ninguna relación entre ustedes-_

_-No me interesa ninguna relación amorosa con ella._

_-¿Quién hablo de relación amorosa?-dijo ella_

_Shaoran permaneció callado, Tomoyo salio de la cocina y se sentó cerca de Shaoran_

_-Cuando hable de una relación, no me refería a eso-"al menos por el momento"-sino a una relación de amistad, Sakura es alguien especial, y a ti te vendría bien una amiga, así como a ella un amigo, por lo que te pido que seas amable con ella para que así surja una amistad entre ustedes, que se, será muy especial, si das la oportunidad que ocurra._

_Shaoran se quedo un momento pensando-Lo intentare-dijo_

_Tomoyo sonrió-Se que no te arrepentirás-_

Y bueno ahora allí se encontraba, tratando de hacer algo que le parecía no resultaría, no es que Sakura no le cayera bien y si de algo se había dado cuenta es que ella era alguien especial como lo había dicho Tomoyo, todos en la reserva hablaban tan bien de ella, es solo que es difícil tener a una persona que te recuerda tantas cosas de un pasado del que una vez huyó.

Sakura siguió viendo la casa una enorme sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, vio una hermosa figura de cristal, la cual tenia forma de rosa, y la tomo entre sus manos

Pon eso donde estaba-dijo el con una mirada fría

Disculpa yo…-dijo ella colocándola de nuevo en su lugar.

Creo que deberías irte Kinomoto-dijo el

¿Kinomoto, y esa mirada fría que le dirigía, estaba confundida ¿acaso había hecho algo que le molestara¿pero que, ese cambio tan repentino hasta hace unos momentos había sido tan amable -¿Shaoran que ocurrió?-

En verdad deberías irte Kinomoto-dijo dirigiéndolenuevamente esamirada fría.

Sakura sin mas que decir salio de la casa, bastante sorprendida y triste.

Shaoran Tomo en sus manos lo que había tomado Sakura, y los recuerdos le invadieron

_-¿Qué haces Amy?-dijo Shaoran pues la chica los arrastraba por la tienda._

_-Quiero comprar algo, esto es-dijo mientras tomaba una hermosa figura de cristal en forma de rosa._

_-Es muy bonita- dijo el_

_-Quiero que tú la tengas, de esa forma cuando la veas te acordaras de mí.-dijo ella con una bella sonrisa._

_-No necesito que nada me recuerde a ti, siempre estas en mis pensamientos-dijo el_

_-Shaoran Li, cada día me doy cuenta de te que en verdad sabes hacer comentarios para hacer sentir especial a una mujer.-dijo ella sonriéndole_

_-Si no lo hiciera mentiría, porque tú eres muy especial, te amo tanto Amy._

_-Y yo a ti Shaoran._

* * *

Este era el segundo día desde que ocurrió el incidente en la casa de Shaoran, y no lo había visto desde entonces seguramente el la estaba evadiendo, ya cansada de la incertidumbre decidió ir donde Tomoyo tal vez ella sabría algo.

Acaso sabes por que se comporto de esa forma-dijo Sakura algo triste

Tomoyo la vio en verdad ese Shaoran tendría una larga platica con ella por hacerle eso a su amiga Sakura, pero por la descripción que le daba Sakura sabia bien por que la reacción de Shaoran, sin duda lo que Sakura tomo fue algo que le recordara a Amy, aunque eso no le daba razón para tratarla de la forma que lo hizo.

Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo, tan solo te puedo decir que tiene que ver con el pasado de Shaoran, y por eso mismo yo no puedo decirte nada el tiene que hacerlo.

Talvez-dijo Sakura-pero seria únicamente si me tiene confianza y por la forma en que están las cosas dudo que pueda ganarme su confianza.-

Ten paciencia Sakura, Shaoran en realidad es muy buena persona y un excelente amigo, aunque presiento que a ti te interesa un poco mas que su amistad-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole

Sakura se sonrojo, tanto se nota.

No en realidad, la verdad soy muy buena observadora, pero si estoy en lo cierto ay aun mas motivos por lo que debes ser paciente, estoy segura que pronto el cambiara esa forma fría de tratarte.-

* * *

Alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa.

Adelante-dijo

Hola Sakura, tienes una carta-dijo mientras le daba esta a Sakura.

Gracias Rika-dijo tomándola, y viendo como Rika salía de la casa ¿una carta, las únicas personas que sabían que se encontraba allí era su hermano y su esposa leyó el remitente con la esperanza que fuera alguno de ellos, pero había alguien mas que sabia que estaba allí su padre y esa carta era de el, Sakura la abrió y comenzó a leerla, no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, no podía creer que su propio padre le dijera esas cosas, pero en verdad esperaba algo diferente, la trataba en esa carta como lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, hasta hace un año aproximadamente, pero luego de que se acabara aquello por lo que su padre se sentía orgulloso, y según el por culpa de Sakura, había vuelto a tratarla de la misma forma.

Alguien tocaba la puerta pero ella no contestaba por estar sumergida en su tristeza, la puerta se abrió y vio que Eriol entraba, ella se seco las lagrimas rápidamente para que este no la viese, pero Eriol si la vio.

Hola Eriol-saludo ella forzando una sonrisa

Eriol decidió no preguntarle el porque lloraba, porque podría hacerla sentir incomoda

Hola Sakura, quería decirte que deje en la clínica los materiales medico que pedistes que consiguiera.-

Muchas gracias Eriol y agradécele a Tomoyo también-

Fue un placer ayudarte¿necesitas algo más?-

No gracias Eriol-

Y tras de decir esto Eriol salio de la casa y Sakura volvió a llorar.

* * *

Shaoran y Eriol se encontraban sentados en el corredor de la casa de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Tomoyo me contó lo que paso entre tú y Sakura-

Tú también me reclamaras eso-dijo Shaoran algo enfadado

No te diré nada mas que el hecho de que deberías ser más amable con ella, sabes creo que ella esta sufriendo esta tarde cuando fui a su casa ella trato de ocultarlo pero me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.-

Estas seguro-

Casi un cien por ciento-

* * *

Al fin se había decidido toco la puerta y en estos momentos esperaba que ella la abriera.

Hola-dijo el.

Hola Shaoran-contesto ella

¿Puedo pasar?-

Si claro-ella se aparto de la entrada para que el se apartara, una vez el se giro de manera que quedo frente a Sakura

Quiero pedirte disculpa por lo del otro día mi comportamiento estuvo mal-

Sakura lo observo, se le escuchaba sincero.

¿Puedes decirme por que reaccionastes así?-

El se quedo callado

Sakura bajo la mirada y luego lo miro a los ojos

No te preocupes esperare, talvez mas adelante tengas mas confianza para decírmelo-

Gracias-le dijo el

No tienes porque agradecerme-dijo Sakura acercándose hacia el, de modo que quedo frente a Shaoran-en verdad espero ganarme tu confianza Shaoran-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Por unos instantes tan solo se miraron, cada uno se perdía en la mirada del otro, Shaorandeslizo sus manos en la cintura de Sakura acercándola mas a el, Sakura no opuso resistencia alguna, la distancia entre ellos se hacia mas pequeña, sus labios se encontraban por unirse…, pero alguien toco la puerta rompiendo el momento.

pase-dijo Sakura una vez ya separados

Sakura quería decirte que ya esta la cena-dijo mientras se percataba de la presencia de Shaoran-Hola Li

Sadaki, buenas noches-

No sabia que estabas aquí¿cenaras aquí?-

No ya lo hice-contesto Shaoran

Te esperare a ti Sakura entonces-

Si Rika enseguida voy-Dijo Sakura, Rika salio de la casa.

Shaoran se encontraba cerca de la puerta estaba por salir

Espera-le dijo Sakura.

El se detuvo unos instantes, pero luego siguió su camino, dejando a Sakura sola en la casa, Sakura toco sus labios con sus dedos, por unos instantes sintió la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de el, mientras la tomaba de la cintura, y sus labios reclamaban ese beso que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Notas de la autora: Espero les halla gustado este capitulo, y espero sus opiniones, así que no olviden mandar un review, agradezco a: Pantera-Li, MOCYLI, Serenity-princess, nochena, Earane, Ada , por mandar un review, realmente aprecio sus opiniones


	3. Celos

Aclaración: Los personajes de Card captor no me pertenecen

Simbología

Pensamientos entre diálogos ".."

Diálogos - -

Recuerdos _Cursiva_

Celos

Iba caminando para la clínica cuando lo encontró, camino hacia él.

Shaoran-lo llamo ella

El que estaba de espaldas se dio vuelta

Necesito hablar contigo-dijo ella

Yo también-dijo el bastante serio

Yo quería saber, lo que paso en la casa cuando casi nos besamos¿Qué significo para ti?-

nada-dijo el

Sakura sintió como si su corazón recibiera un terrible golpe, y el, ante el silencio de Sakura, continuo

Hubiera sido un error, si algo hubiera pasado¿no lo crees?-

Sakura lo miro,-No-dijo ella-Shaoran el que casi nos besáramos significa que de algún modo nos interesamos en el otro, por mi parte "aunque pensé que no volvería a sentir esto" , siento algo por ti.

Lo lamento Sakura, pero lo único a lo que puedes aspirar conmigo es quizás solo a una simple relación laboral.-

El caminó alejándose de ella. Shaoran ya había caminado algo estaba de espaldas a Sakura, cuando la escucho decir algo

¿Porque, porque no creo que no sientas nada por mi casi nos besamos Shaoran, eso significa algo-dijo ella, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo

El no paro y siguió caminando

¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar de nuevo, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Hola-dijo muy alegre-sabes Sakura esperaba que vinieras,….-pero no siguió hablando ya que vio algo triste a su amiga.

Esta se dio cuenta-perdóname Tomoyo, me estabas diciendo algo y yo..-

No sigas disculpándote, y mejor dime que te aflige-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura la miro, y le agradeció sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa.-Sabes la otra noche estaba en mi casa, llego Shaoran, estuvimos conversando y bueno luego casi nos besamos-dijo terminando algo apenada.

Por su parte Tomoyo sonreía le encantaba sobre manera la idea de que Sakura y Shaoran fueran parejas, pero recordó algo que Sakura dijo-¿Cómo que casi, que paso?-

Rika llego-

Ya veo, pero eso no me explica el que te mires algo triste-

¿Tanto se me nota?-

No pero eres muy fácil de leer-

Sakura sonrió-este mañana lo encontré, y le pregunte que significaba para él, el que casi nos besamos, le dije que el me interesaba-.

Tomoyo estaba algo ansiosa-¿y que dijo el?-

Sakura suspiros-sus palabras fueron: Lo lamento Sakura, lo único que puedes aspirar conmigo es a una simple relación laboral.

No lo puedo creer-dijo Tomoyo, "Eres un cabeza hueca Shaoran Li"

* * *

Estaba sentada viendo el paisaje despejando su mente, cuando escucho una voz conocida a su espalda.

Hola Sakura me alegra verte de nuevo.-

Ella sonrió, se paro y se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazar a esa persona.

A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Yukito-

Platicaron durante mucho tiempo Yukito sentaba cerca de ella, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Sakura y Sakura apoyada en su pecho.

¿Cuándo piensas volver Sakura?-

No lo se, no se si algún día lo haga

Nakuru y Touya están preocupados por ti, también tu padre.

Y…

También-dijo Yukito sabiendo de quien se trataba-si supiera donde estas seguro vendría a buscarte.

Es mejor que no lo sepa-dijo ella

No se como tu padre, no se lo ha dicho

Mi padre quería saber donde estaría así que se lo dije, pero con la condición que no le diría a el.-

Ya veo-

* * *

Estaba sentado en el borde de su cama tenia en las manos, un collar de pequeñas perlas, lo miraba con detenimiento.-Es el único recuerdo de mi pasado-murmuro el.

Escucho que alguien venia así que lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Miro en dirección a la puerta y por esta entro su esposa

¿Qué haces?-le pregunto ella

Nada Tomoyo¿te gustaría que saliéramos un rato?.

Claro Eriol-

Tomoyo salio por la puerta, Eriol se levanto de la cama y miro el pequeño basurero que había a su lado, había pensado en botarlo, pero como siempre sucedía, no pudo, no podía creer que aun lo conservara sabiendo lo muchos problemas que le podría traer a su matrimonio.

* * *

Iba algo enojado no lo podía negar y saber el motivo por el que lo estaba lo hacia sentir furioso, frustrado y confundido, a su mente llegaron ciertos recuerdos.

_Estaba caminando cuando vio a Sakura sentada a lo lejos, iba a dar vuelta, estaba evitándola cuando vio que un hombre se acerco a ella y vio como esta lo abrazaba, se miraba tan contenta y luego se sentaron juntos, demasiado diría._

¿Quién será este sujeto, se pregunto, el porque le interesaba, desde hace rato intentaba convencerse que por ningún motivo en particular, en todo caso talvez una simple curiosidad, pero por cada instante que trataba de convencerse de eso se daba cuenta que no era eso¿Qué era, le gustaría descifrarlo, tal vez….., no, no se negó continuamente no podía ser eso.

Pronto llego a su destino la oficina de Sadaki, iba a abrir la puerta, pero no lo hizo al parecer hablaban de la persona que había estado invadiendo sus pensamientos todo el día

¿vistes el tipo que estaba con Sakura?-dijo una chica

Es muy atractivo.-dijo otra

Para este punto Shaoran ya estaba bastante atento a la plática, quizás y averiguaba quien era ese sujeto.

Sakura tiene buen gusto en galanes, porque ese hombre sin duda es su novio, o en todo caso quiere serlo porque te imaginas que un hombre venga de tan lejos solo para verte, de seguro conquistara a Sakura-.

Ya había escuchado suficiente, así que toco la puerta y entro-¿Saben donde esta Sadaki?-pregunto

Creo que fue al pueblo –respondió una de las chicas

Tan solo termino esta de decir eso, cuando ya Shaoran se había retirado.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en una mesa, bebiendo una taza de te, aun recordaba lo de esta tarde.

_Había decido hablar con Shaoran, en verdad esa situación la estaba lastimando, había tomado la decisión de mejor olvidar cualquier posibilidad de una relación amorosa con Shaoran, pero aunque no sabia muy bien el porque, no renunciaba a la idea de que fuese su amigo, había descubierto que Shaoran era bastante solitario, y talvez ella podría ayudarlo._

_-Hola Shaoran-saludo ella_

_El no contesto tan solo siguió bajando unas cajas de su auto._

_Ella continuo hablando-me gustaría hablar contigo-_

_-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo en un tono que dejo helada a Sakura._

_Ella suspiro_

_-Pero yo quería…_

_Shaoran dejo caer una caja un poco fuerte y la miro-Ya te dije que no me interesa hablar contigo, así que podrías irte y dejarme solo de una buena vez-dijo casi gritando._

_Sakura no supo que decir, así que tan solo se fue._

¿Sakura¿Sakura?-

Subió la mirada y se encontró con otra color miel-Lo siento, decías algo Yukito.

El se sentó en la mesa-¿quería saber si estaba bien, te he notado distraída

Ella sonrió, Yukito quería irse a una posada al pueblo, pero ella le había insistido en que podía quedarse y así aprovecharían a hablar, y Takashi fue tan amable de proporcionarle una cama plegable en donde dormiría Yukito-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-le dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo no lo haría, eres para mí como mi pequeña hermanita, de la que debo estar pendiente.

Sakura sonrió-y te lo agradezco Yukito, sabes yo tengo dos hermanos en ves de uno y eso me alegra-

Alguien toco la puerta

Luego se dar permiso, vio que Takashi entraba venia algo cansado y con ciertas manchas de sangre.

¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto preocupada al ver el estado de su amigo

Ocupamos que vengas a la clínica-

Enseguida voy-dijo dirigiéndose a Takashi-Disculpa Yukito pero debo ir, no te preocupes en esperarme despierto-

No te preocupes-dijo este.

Segundo después entro a la clínica allí, estaba Shaoran pero no le dirigió palabra después de lo ocurrido, y que los sentimientos de sorpresa y tristeza que sus palabras habían ocasionado se fueran quedo tan solo enojo.

¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto al ver la pequeña zebra acostada en la camilla y que sangraba de uno de los mulos

Unos cazadores furtivos-contesto Shaoran fríamente.

Se puso unos guantes y comenzó con su tarea.

* * *

Salio afuera a respirar algo de aire, había tardado un poco en sacar la bala, pero lo había conseguido, la zebra estaría bien, se dedicaba a contemplar el cielo estrellado, cuando el sonido de las hojas al ser aplastados llego a sus oídos, se dio vuelta y lo vio a el.

Hicistes un buen trabajo-dijo el

Gracias-contesto y giro su mirada al cielo

No me saludastes cuanto te vi, y me tratas de una manera bastante fría-dijo el

Y de que otra manera quieres que te trate después de lo que me dijistes, la forma en que me tratastes-dijo ella con un tono de voz bastante alto, suspiro y su voz volvió a ser normal-será mejor que vuelva a mi casa, Yukito me esta esperando.-

Sabes no te entiendo, dices que te intereso, pero tienes a tu novio en tu casa.

"¿novio, seguramente hablaba de Yukito" estaba por aclararle la situación cuando el hablo

O es que acaso el te aburrió, y quisistes buscar a otro, y seguramente el no sabe nada puesto que esta en tu casa, no pensé que fueras de ese tipo que engañan-dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona-pero creo que me equivoque.

La furia de Sakura incrementaba a cada momento, y no lo pudo contener y comenzó a gritar!Eres un tonto, egoísta y egocéntrico que lo único que hace es pensar en si mismo, y que juzgas a las personas sin conocerlas, eres un total…..¡-hizo una pequeña pausa para tratar de tranquilizarse pero al parecer no lo consiguió, porque siguió hablando o mejor dicho gritando,- ¡porque para tu información Yukito es un buen amigo, es casi como mi hermano, no te lo digo porque tenga que darte explicaciones sino para que te des cuenta lo mal que juzgas a las personas!.

Así que solo era su amigo¿pero como iba a saberlo, había estado tan furioso toda la tarde y le había gritado a ella todo eso porque estaba enojado y cegado, si aunque le costase admitir estaba celoso y valla que bastante, porque sin duda sentía algo por Sakura, ella se parece tanto a su Amy, que si tan solo era atracción física , talvez, pero demonios que era fuerte, y así que haciendo lo que su mente le decía que no, pero que su cuerpo y talvez corazón le dijesen que hiciese, la beso.

Sintió como sus brazos fueron tomados, y una mano detrás de su cabeza la acercaba a el y luego la comenzó a besar de una manera bastante posesiva, "¿quien se creía que era, estaba enojada, mas que enojada, furiosa con el", trato de soltarse, y parar ese beso pero la tenia bien sujeta una mano atrás de su cabeza y una que abarcaba su espalda, sintió como sus brazos bajaban por su espalda hasta aferrarse a su cintura y acercarla a el, no podía negar todas las sensaciones que ese beso provocaba en ella, así que pese a sus intenciones, su cuerpo dejo de luchar y antes de que se diera cuenta correspondía al beso, ocupo sus brazos libres y los subió a la altura de su cuello y comenzó a tomar el cabello de el en sus manos, a pesar de los segundos el beso seguía siento bastante intenso, tanto que abrumaba cualquier indicio de razón, así que se entrego a sus sentimientos y emociones y se dedico a disfrutar el momento que el destino le proporcionaba.

Notas de la autora¿Qué les pareció¿bueno, espero haber llenado las expectativas y que ese beso halla aplacado la impaciencia de que algo ocurriese con ese par¿Qué no me tarde tanto en actualizar, aunque no quisiese tardar tanto la universidad me mantiene bastante ocupada, pero una buena noticia la próxima semana estoy de vacaciones, así que posiblemente dentro de otra semana tendrán otro capitulo, pero saben que me animaría mucho, que me dejasen reviews, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si hay algo que pudiera hacer para mejorar mi fic, y esto me lleva a otro punto, quisiera agradecer personalmente, pero ya quiero subir este cap, así que muchas gracias a: Lady esmeralda, mocyamidala, Serenity-princess, Carol, Chouri, Gabby, Kary, Earane, Cinthia, yo-chan1, nochebuena . Espero sigan leyendo mi fic.


	4. malentendidos

Aclaración: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen.

**IV capitulo**

Se separaron ambos estaban algo sonrojados.

-Lo lamento-dijo el, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer-no debí besarte a la fuerza-estaba por marcharse cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Espera- le dijo, el la miro-si no debiste, pero yo te correspondí después.-ella suspiro-en el punto en el que nos encontramos ninguno puede negar que se siente atraído por el otro.-

-Si, pero que me dices del tipo que esta en tu casa.-

Ella sonrió-Yukito tan solo es un buen amigo, y nada mas.-

-Yo pensé…-

Estaba por decir algo más, cuando fue interrumpida por Yamazaki, que llamaba a Shaoran.

-Debo ir-dijo el-después hablaremos.

Y sin decir nada mas se marcho.

* * *

Estaba viendo por la ventana, sonrio nunca había sentido tantas emociones en su interior a causa de un beso, con Shaoran todo era mas intenso de lo que fue con Kay, ese beso había confirmado muchas de sus sospechas se había enamorado de Shaoran, había sido rápido, pero no por eso menos intenso, talvez había sido todo ese ambiente nuevo, o tal vez como le habría dicho su madre fue su destino encontrar a su otra mitad¿pero sería Shaoran esa otra mitad, vio una sombra acercarse, sonrio al notar quien era.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto

-Tan solo pensaba-dijo sonriendo.-¿Qué quería Yamazaki?-

-Necesito irme unos dos días a una reserva que esta cerca de aquí-dijo viéndola, pero ya no de la misma manera, parecía que ese beso había operado cambios en el, había en ella tintes de pasión y ternura, pero también había duda en ellos. Pero ¿era un beso capaz de cambiar tanto a una persona, tal vez un simple beso no, pero el beso que se dieron, ella sabia que para el, había significado aceptar lo que sentía, y por eso todas sus emociones se liberaron, permitiéndole a ella contemplarlas.

-Sabes no se si me creas, pero a pesar de tu actitud…..-dijo

El sonrio recordando los múltiples desplantes que le causo-Lo lamento-

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado, lo que quiero decir es que algo me atrajo de ti, no se talvez será lo que hasta este momento puedo ver en tus ojos-dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

El la miro detenidamente

-Veo ternura y pasión-continuo ella-pero también dudas¿Pero de que?-

El bajo la mirada

-No tienes que responderme ahora, creo que hay algo que te atormenta y quiero ser capaz con el tiempo de ganarme la oportunidad de que me lo digas.-dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Ella se acerco mas a el, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, el correspondió al beso.

* * *

-Creo que ya te encuentras mejor-dijo mientras se sentaba a la par de ella.

-Si gracias por venir Yukito-

-No tienes porque agradecerme Sakura, me alegra que te hallas enamorado nuevamente-

Ella lo miro sorprendida-¿Cómo….-

-Te conozco bien, y el brillo que tienes en tus ojos, me lo dice-

Ella sonrio-Se llama Shaoran, trabaja aquí en la reserva, pero aun no se si el siente de la misma forma que yo…

-Seria un tonto si no, les diré a Touya, a Nakuru y tambien a tu padre que te encuentras bien -

-Gracias Yukito, sabes me siento muy bien aquí.-

-Tal vez encontraste tu hogar.-

-¿Mi hogar?-dijo mientras miraba el paisaje-tal vez

* * *

Era ya el segundo día desde que no veía a Sakura, había lago que le inquietaba, sin duda se sentía atraído a Sakura, pero ¿era por ella, o ¿tan solo estaba enamorado del recuerdo de Amy, esas eran las dudas que Sakura vio en sus ojos, porque seria egoísta si esta con ella tan solo por un recuerdo y no corresponder verdaderamente a los sentimientos de Sakura.

-Te encuentras muy ocupada Tomoyo-

-No pasa Shaoran-

-Ya me entere de lo que sucedió entre tú y Sakura-

-Supongo que ella te lo dijo-

-Si, así fue, y sabes me alegro mucho-lo miro detenidamente y dejo de sonreír- ¿Qué te ocurre Shaoran, no te noto muy contento-

El suspiro,- no se tan solo estoy confundido, tengo miedo de que los sentimiento que siento por Sakura, no sean por ella realmente, sabes tu no conociste a Amy, pero Sakura se parece tanto no solo en lo físico, tambien sus personalidades se parecen un poco.-

-entiendo lo que dices-dijo ella-pero tal vez solo debes dejar que el tiempo transcurra, deja que las cosas sucedan con naturalidad. Y estoy segura que tus sentimientos se iran aclarando, y mas aun si son para alguien tan especial como Sakura.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo era tranquilizadora y su voz dulce, te hacían sentir muy bien.

Shaoran sonrio-Aun no me explico como terminaste con un tipo como Eriol-dijo notando todas las cualidades de su amiga.

Tomoyo sonrio,-Y yo no me explico como ustedes dos pueden ser tan amigos y llevarse discutiendo todo el tiempo.-

-Yo tampoco lo se, gracias por todo Tomoyo, pero ya debo irme.-

-Adiós y cuídate-

Ella quedo parada en la sala de la casa, cuando sintió unos brazos deslizarse por su cintura.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto su esposo

-Shaoran, espero que arreglen las cosas entre ellos, quiero que sean felices tanto como lo somos tú y yo.-

Ella se dio la vuelta aun entre los brazos de el.

-Te amo tanto Tomoyo-

Ella sonrio-Y yo a ti Eriol-fueron las palabras que dijo antes de que el la besara.

* * *

había estado dando vueltas alrededor de la mesita en donde estaba las llaves del auto, las tomo al fin, iría a ver a Sakura, y haría como Tomoyo dijo dejar que las cosas sucedan, ya no pensaría tanto, tan solo se dejaría llevar.

* * *

_Iba a darle una sorpresa a su prometido, había reservado en el restaurante favorito para que fueran a almorzar, llego a la oficina, Linette la secretaria de Kay no estaba en su puesto, le dejo en el escritorio los dulces favoritos de ella, ya que era su amiga, pensó que talvez había salido almorzar. Giro el llavín de la puerta sin tocar, Kay dijo sonriendo mientras entraba, pero su sonrisa se borro ante la escena que sus ojos contemplaron es esos instantes._

Tomo otro trago de su taza de te, no sabia por que tantos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, alguien toco a su puerta, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo seria.

-Que manera de darme la bienvenida Sakura.-

-No eres bienvenido Kay-dijo mientras empujo la puerta, sin éxito en cerrarla ya que este lo evito y entro.

-Quiero que salgas y te largues-dijo enojada.

-Olvídate ya de esta tontería de estar aquí y regresemos a Japón, tengo comprado ya los boletos, hagamos luego un viaje a Paris, Venecia, Italia-

-Eres un….-cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse.-vienes aquí sin ningún derecho e intentas comprarme con viajes y tu dinero, nunca me interese en tu dinero, estaba enamorada de ti-dijo algo alterada-y cuando llegue esa tarde y te vi besándote con Linette, supe que tu no sentías nada por mi.-

-Eso fue un pequeño error-dijo el hombre de ojos cafés y cabellos negros, su ropas indicaban su posición económica y su rostro y acciones el poder del que era dueño.-además tu padre quiere que regreses conmigo-

-hace ya mucho que deje de tratar de que mi padre me hiciera caso y que se sintiera orgulloso de mi, se que nuestra relación lo alegro mucho, y me parece bajo, aun de tu parte venir con esos argumentos a mi, jamás volveré contigo-

-Muchas mujeres morirían, por estar en tu lugar-dijo enojado.

-pero yo no, así que lárgate-

La furia lo consumió, se acerco a ella, Sakura retrocedió hasta que quedo contra la pared, iba a salir, cuando la tomo del rostro y la beso.

* * *

Estaba cerca de la casa, cuando algo que vio por la ventana lo detuvo, se enfureció con ella y con el mismo, con ella por su hipocresía y con el mismo por dejar que una mujer entrara en su vida de la forma en que lo hizo Sakura, sus ojos se llenaron de la misma frialdad que había albergado durante ya casi dos años, la ternura y brillo que en ese dos días habían comenzado a aparecer, se apagaron, dejando un vacío que ahora parecía mas profundo e intenso, y sin nada mas que hacer decidió regresar a su casa.

* * *

Quería soltarse pero el no le dejaba, sintió una de las manos de el deslizarse bajo su camisa, sintió frustración y furia, así que con toda su fuerza levanto una de sus piernas y le dio con la rodilla, este callo al suelo inmediatamente, momento que aprovecho para tomar las llaves del auto que le habían asignado y salir corriendo, dejando a Kay tirado en el piso.

Se bajo del auto y corrió al lugar en el que su corazón le decía que se sentiría segura, la persona con la que se sentiría así, no podría ser nadie mas que Shaoran. Toco la puerta y espero unos instantes hasta que el abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-fueron las frías palabras que le dirigió.

-Puedo entrar-dijo ella triste, el se aparto de la entrada así que ella paso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto-¿ por que te encuentras así.?-

-¿Y lo preguntas?-dijo el enojado-fui a tu casa, y te estabas besando con un tipo.-

-No es lo que crees-dijo-ese era Kay, y es mi ex-novio.

-Respóndeme algo. ¿Se estaban besando si o no?-

-Si-dijo ella.-pero…

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ella camino y se paro frente a el, pudo haber seguido caminando, bastaría con apartarla o pasar de lado, hubiera sido sencillo, si tan solo no hubiera visto las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos suplicando que la escuchara, su aroma metiéndose tan dentro de el, inundando sus sentidos, haciendo que el dolor que sentía, llegara con mas fuerza a atacar, ahora que sabia que ella significaba mucho para el.

-Escúchame por favor, Kay llego quería que volviera con el, le dije que no, y el beso que tu viste fue uno del que yo no estaba de acuerdo, lo que quiero decir es que el me beso a la fuerza, nunca le correspondí¿me crees verdad?.-pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos, no quería perderlo ahora que había encontrado a alguien como el, se pregunto si Shaoran podría ser esa parte que le faltaba a su corazón, y aunque parezca irónico, ahora que podría perderlo se daba cuenta de que si era el, lo sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser.

El la vio había tanta sinceridad en su mirada.-Hablaremos mañana-dijo el-es tarde.

Ella bajo la mirada, había tanto que querría decir, pero las palabras ya no salían, se sentía triste, desdichada y con un inmenso dolor en su interior camino hacia la puerta.

-Espera Sakura es muy tarde para que te vallas sola, te arreglare la otra habitación.-

Habían pasado ya varios minutos, el se encontraba en silencio.

-Shaoran…-

-Ya esta listo, buenas noches Sakura-dijo interrumpiéndola y al terminar de decir esto cerro la puerta.

Sakura se acostó en la cama y cerro los ojos, esperaba que el le creyera.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, le creía, por su puesto que si, no podía ser de otra forma después de la explicación que le dio y la sinceridad con que lo decía, sabía que Sakura era sincera y si ella dijo que paso eso, así fue, no le dijo nada a ella, por que con toda esta situación se dio cuenta que Sakura le importaba mucho y sin duda saldría muy lastimado si algo no resultara, habían preguntas que tendría que contestar¿era ya muy tarde para olvidarla¿Qué tan grande era lo que sentía por ella?., no pudo seguir hablando con ella, tenia que tomar decisiones, y si hubiera seguido allí, con ella frente a el, se hubiera rendido, no hubiera podido decidir nada, porque sin duda la decisión hubiera estado ya tomada y esa decisión la de estar junto a ella, era tan perfecta, esa idea lo hacia sentir feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, le daba miedo poder disfrutar de esa felicidad y luego que ella decidiera irse o -cerro los ojos, y el dolor se reflejo en sus rostro-que el destino se encargar de quitársela como lo había hecho ya una vez.

* * *

Se paro de la cama, había pasado ya mucho tiempo, horas quizás toco la pared con su mano, la única que lo separaba de el, dejo que su frente se apoyara en ella, -Shaoran…-murmuro

Había dado tantas vueltas en su cama, su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, pero su atención se encontraba en una sola dirección, una pared, pero no era esta la que le interesaba, no, lo que llamaba su atención y llenaba cada espacio de su mente y abarcaba todos sus pensamiento era la persona que se encontraba tras esa puerta-Sakura…-

Tal vez fue que se escucharon, aunque hablaron tan suave, pero lo mas probable es que cada uno sintió la necesidad del otro, que se dieron cuenta que debían salir y luchar, y al mismo tiempo rendirse, luchar por vencer las dudas y temores, que habían dentro de si; y rendirse antes sus corazones, dejar que estos los llevaran.

Abrieron la puerta casi al mismo tiempo, sonrieron cuando se vieron frente al otro.

-Te creo-dijo el.

Ella sonrió aun mas.

Y sin decir otras palabras se besaron, porque no había mejor forma de demostrar lo mucho que se necesitaban, con cada uno de sus besos ella sentía como era arrastrada a un lugar que la hacia vibrar y estremecerse hasta la mas mínima parte de su cuerpo, y el sentía que el mundo era puesto a sus pies, que la dulzura de ella lo envolvía y aprisionaba y al mismo tiempo lo hacia libre. En pocas palabras todo era perfecto….

Notas de la autora: Perdón por la tardanza, las clases en la universidad me tienen bastante ocupada. Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo. Y gracias a quienes me enviaron review, y espero que lo continúen haciendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: Sakura card captor no me pertenecen.

Capitulo V

La miro con dulzura, su respiración era tranquila y sus ojos se encontraba cerrados, su cabeza descansaba en su pecho, era maravilloso tenerla así, junto a el, sintió su corazón llenarse de una calidez que le pareció que había perdido, pero ahora parecía haber regresado, había cubierto su corazón tras una actitud seria y hasta grosera, especialmente con ella, si porque desde aquella vez que la vio y le recordó tanto a Amy, supo que seria peligroso acercarse a ella, y luego sin poder evitarlo sus sentimientos hacia Sakura crecieron, aun había dudas, sonrió, pero también había tiempo.

-Sakura-hablo suavemente.

-¿Ya amaneció?-pregunto abriendo lentamente sus ojos

-No aun, pero pronto, dude en despertarte, pero te prometí que miraríamos el amanecer juntos.-

Ella sonrió-No estaba dormida sabes, tan solo descansaba un poco los ojos-

-Como tu digas-dijo el sonriendo

Ambos miraron el horizonte.

-Es maravilloso-dijo ella, mientras observaba la noche ser reemplazada por la claridad, y los rayos del sol iluminando el hermoso paisaje ante sus ojos, este hecho se asemejaba a lo que sucedía en su interior la soledad y la tristeza, eran remplazadas por alegría y calidez, su mundo parecía volverse luminoso y todo gracias al hombre en cuyos brazos estaba, si era maravilloso el paisaje, pero lo era mas aun poder sentir todas esas sensaciones en su interior

-Sabia que te gustaría-dijo el

Permanecieron así por largos minutos

Aunque no quisiera moverse del lugar, estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos, pero tenía trabajo que hacer.-Recuerda que tú y yo tenemos que hacer la inspección general hoy-

El suspiro con pesar-Lo se, pero a pesar de que tenemos que irnos en lugar de quedarnos aquí tan solo sentados en el corredor de la casa, me queda un consuelo.-

Ella lo miro

El sonrió-Tu iras conmigo a la inspección.-Acerco una de sus manos a su barbilla y la acerco mas a él, para besarla.

Ella cerro sus ojos y sintió como los labios de el se movían lentamente sobre los propios, sintió que el separo sus labios, rompiendo ese maravilloso beso, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro ella sonreía, así como él.

-y tengo la seguridad de que esta vez no será aburrida.-dijo antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

Miro a su lado el conducía el auto, sonrió, estaba feliz como había dicho Yukito se había enamorado, y esta vez todo sería diferente, Shaoran estaba lejos de parecerse a Kay, en realidad a hora se daba cuenta de que lo que sintió por Kay no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía ahora por Shaoran, cuando inicio un noviazgo con Kay, y vio a su padre por primera vez contento con ella, cuando durante toda su vida había tratado de hacer algo que le agradara a su padre y tal vez por esta razón se esforzó mas en esa relación incluso lo llego a quererlo mucho, pero después de lo que paso entre ellos ni amor ni siquiera cariño permaneció, menos aun después de hacer lo que hizo anoche.

-Te prometo que no tardare mucho en estar lista-dijo ella, mientras se bajaba del auto, ya estacionado en la reserva

-No te preocupes, alistare el equipo que ocuparemos-

Ella le sonrió como respuesta. Y camino hacia su casa, cerro la puerta tras de si, había algo de desorden por la noche anterior, levanto una silla caída, cuando escucho unos pasos indicándole que no estaba sola.

-Veo que regresaste¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Kay-dijo enfadada-vete o…-

-¿o que Sakura, nuestra conversación no quedo terminada.-

-Si quedo terminada-dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta y la abría-vete-

El rostro de Kay denoto lo enfadado que se encontraba, camino hacia la puerta, pero en lugar de salir se dirigió hacia Sakura, la tomo de las muñecas y la empujo hacia una pared, antes de que pudiera hablar una voz desde la puerta grito con furia-Suéltela-

Había empezado a guardar las cosas, sin embargo no estaba seguro de algunos equipos médicos, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Sakura, vio a un tipo que sujetaba a Sakura, y la golpeaba contra la pared, como se atrevía ese tipo a maltratarla de esa manera, fue lo que pensó mientras furioso caminaba hacia ellos.

-Le recomiendo que se valla-dijo Kay a Shaoran-solo estoy teniendo una platica con mi novia.-

-No lo creo, y no lo repetiré de nuevo suéltela.-

-Shaoran-dijo simplemente Sakura

-Ya veo-dijo Kay soltando a Sakura-así que fue con el que pasaste la noche.

-No tengo porque contestar ninguna de tus preguntas, no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar, vete.-

Iba a sujetar a Sakura nuevamente, cuando un puño evito que lo hiciera. Perdió el equilibrio por unos instantes, pero no callo y pudo lanzar un puñetazo que le dio en la mejilla a Shaoran.

Quedo un poco aturdido por el sorpresivo golpe, pero luego de unos instantes pudo desquitarse por mucho de ese golpe.

Se encontraba bastante golpeado y el apenas y había golpeado al otro tipo tan solo una vez, conciente de su derrota.-Esto no termina aun Sakura-dijo antes de salir de la casa y caminar a la salida de la reserva.

-Estas bien-

-Si y tu-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el, y miraba su mejilla.

-Si, tan solo es un golpe.-

-Siéntate iré por algo de hielo.-dijo antes de salir de la casa, dejando a Shaoran sentado en un mueble.

* * *

Al fin había llegado a su destino, sonrió muy pronto sus planes se cumplirían.

-Este es el número de teléfono que me solicito-dijo un hombre en traje, mientras entregaba el papel a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos.

-Gracias- tomo el papel en sus manos y saco un celular de su bolso, marco el número y sonrió al reconocer la voz.

-Hola querido Eriol-

**-¿Kaho?-**

-Así es, me imagino que te sorprende tu llamada.-

-**Si y dime porque llamas, después de tantos años-dijo con cierta amargura**

-Quería verte Eriol, sabes te extrañe-dijo con una voz melosa

**-No puedo, no se si lo sabes pero estoy casado.-**

-No puedo creer que no tengas tiempo para mí, te esperare para cenar en el restaurante del hotel Hill.-

**-No llegare.-**

-A las 8 nos llegues tarde-dijo antes de colgar

A las ocho, hotel Hill, no debería ir, aunque talvez sea tiempo de finalizar todo eso, apretó el collar de perlas que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Tomoyo, sonriendo como siempre.

-Un paciente, me necesitan en un lugar y debo ir, iré después de salir de la clínica, así que llegare un poco tarde.-

Tomoyo sonrió-No te preocupes.-

Le dio un breve beso a su esposa y salio de su casa.

* * *

Apretaba la bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla.

-Lamento todo esto-

-No tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa-

Ella sonrió-Gracias-dijo

-¿Porque?-

-Por muchas cosas, por ser mi caballero en su armadura brillante y por alejarme de la soledad en la que estaba-se acerco mas a el y tomo una de las manos de el entre las suyas-por hacer que mi corazón volviera a latir tan lleno de vida y por darme nuevos sueños.-

-No tienes porque, tú has hecho eso y mucho mas en mi Sakura.-dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de ella y la colocaba a la altura de su corazón-Has hecho que el hielo que rodeaba mi corazón se derritiera y me has dado nuevas esperanzas.

Ella sonrió

-No sabes cuanto bien me has hecho Sakura Kinomoto-dijo en un susurro, antes de eliminar la distancia y poder tener los labios de ella entre los suyos una vez más.

* * *

La inspección ya había terminado iban de regreso a la reserva, miro a su lado, el manejaba, pero se encontraba bastante pensativo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupada

El la miro y sonrió.-No, tan solo pensaba-suspiro, antes de volver su vista al camino-Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas sinceramente.

-Si claro, dime de ¿que se trata?.-

-¿Te molesta que no te hable de mi pasado?-esperaba que le dijese que si se encontraba molesta y que le pidiera hablar del tema, ya que el lo había mencionado, o que talvez para no molestarlo mintiese o que evitara la pregunta.

Ella cerro los ojos unos instantes, antes de volver a abrirlos y contestar-No puedo mentirte y decirte que no me molesta un poco, pero tampoco puedo pedirte que hables de tu pasado, creo que todos tenemos algo que nos lastima y de lo cual nos cuesta hablar, pero podemos hacerlo si confiamos en esa otra persona y nos dan tiempo, y eso Shaoran estoy dispuesta a dártelo, con la esperanza de que algún día me lo digas y compartir tu dolor.-

El sonrió, esa respuesta lo hacia feliz, si, cada vez mas confirmaba la idea que Sakura era una de las mujeres mas maravillosas que habían.-Te prometo que algún día lo haré Sakura.-

-Eso es suficiente para mi Shaoran.-

El sonrió y paro el auto

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Iremos a un lugar antes de regresar.-sonrió el.

-¿Adonde?-

-Es una sorpresa-dijo antes de doblar y conducir por otro camino.

* * *

-¿Puedo abrir ya lo ojos?-escuchaba el sonido de algunos pájaros

-No aun no, espera un momento-dijo Shaoran mientras sujetaba a Sakura de la cintura para guiarla a un lugar.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?-pregunto tratando de imaginar el lugar en el que se encontraba

-Ya puedes abrirlos.-

Abrió los ojos.-Es hermoso…- dijo al contemplar todo lo que sus ojos, al escuchar el sonido de los pájaros, trato de imaginar en donde estaba, pero todo lo que imagino se quedaba corto ante lo hermoso de lugar, varios árboles, entre los cuales se colaban algunos ya débiles rayos de sol, las hojas de los árboles moviéndose suavemente por el viento, varios pájaros de hermosos colores en algunas de sus ramas, y los hermosos sonidos que hacían, todo aquellos parecía ser un cuento, un paisaje hermoso, existente solo en la mente, y en este lugar.

-Me alegra que te guste.-

-¿Cómo no me gustaría?-dijo mientras lo miraba a el.-Eres maravilloso¿sabes?-

El sonrió-Si lo se.-

Ella sonrió

El se acerco mas a ella-Se que lo que te diré, podría parecerte una tontería, pero me di cuenta que realmente nunca dije esto y me gustaría poder decirlo.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sakura Kinomoto, me haría el gran honor de ser mi novia.-

-Sabes, tendría que pensarlo-dijo sonriendo, y con cierto tono de seriedad fingida.

-ah si, y ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-dijo el fingiendo un tono de preocupación

-Unos diez segundos-Ella sonrió.-por lo que ya tome una decisión, claro que acepto.-

El deslizo sus manos entre la cintura de ella, para acercarla mas a el, y poder unir sus labios con los de ella.

Se separaron, pero aun sus ojos se encontraba concentrados en el otro.-Que es lo que hiciste Shaoran Li-dijo mientas acariciaba la mejilla de el-para en que tan poco tiempo, lograras que te entregara mi corazón completo.-

-No lo se-sonrió-quizás lo mismo que hiciste tu para que me enamora tanto como lo estoy ahora de ti.-

Ella sonrió, antes de eliminar la distancia que separaba sus labios de poder estar juntos con los de el.

* * *

-Me alegra que vinieses Eriol-dijo una mujer que se encontraba ya sentada en la mesa del restaurante.

-No se porque vine, me hiciste mucho daño-

La mujer tan solo sonrió –Pero eso quedo en el pasado-

Se sentó en la mesa-Amo a mi esposa.-

Kaho sonrió-Si es así ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-…..-

-Me lo imagine, espero te agrade el vino que pedí.-

* * *

-No tenías porque hacer todo esto.-dijo ella mientras, se levantaba de la mesa, que estaba decorada con dos velas encendidas y dos platos que antes habían contenido la cena.

-Es un placer hacer esto es mucho más por ti Sakura.-

Ella sonrió.

Ambos se levantaron y se sentaron en un mueble, Sakura se acomodo entre los brazos de Shaoran

-Háblame de tu vida., quiero saber mas de ti, claro si quieres hacerlo-

Ella sonrió.-Bueno te hablare de mi familia tengo un hermano, Touya, que ya se encuentra casado, mi cuñada Nakuru una persona muy alegre, estoy segura que le agradarías, también esta mi perro Kero, al que adoro, pero que ya esta muy viejo, y su salud no es muy buena por lo que lo deje con mi hermano, pero es algo extraño no tenerlo conmigo, desde que recuerdo siempre he tenido un perro, me encantan y mi madre siempre complació ese deseo, su nombre era Nadeshisko murió cuando tenia doce.-

-Lo siento.-

-Gracias, ella era mujer muy dulce y sobre todo muy hermosa, y esta mi padre, mi relación con el empeoro con la muerte de mi madre, toda mi vida trate de esforzarme por complacerlo, hacerlo sentirse orgulloso de mi, pero nunca paso, hasta que conocí a Kay y empezamos una relación.-

-¿Kay?-

-Si mi padre es una persona muy ambiciosa y Kay tiene una gran compañía, creo que mi padre se encontraba mas contento por una posible fusión entre su empresa y la de Kay, que por cualquier otra cosa, cuando Kay me engaño y rompimos, sabes fue capaz de insistir que volviera con Kay, que lo perdonara-en este punto su voz denoto el dolor que le causaba toda esta situación, sintió la mano de el sujetar la propia, sonrió a Shaoran-no le importo lo que sentía, es por eso que quería escapar, me di cuenta de este trabajo y lo acepte para alejarme de mi padre y de Kay; y no sabes cuanto me alegra haberlo hecho de esta manera pude conocerte.-

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, hasta que Shaoran comenzó a hablar.-Yo crecí en un orfanato.-

-lo lamento-sujeto un poco mas fuerte la mano con la que shaoran aun la sujetaba para hacerle sentir que ella se encontraba allí, se alegro al saber que el le confiaría un poco de su vida

-fue allí donde conocí a Amy, fue mi mejor amiga y luego mi primera novia, me enamore tanto de ella, pero…-

Quería saber que paso y mas aun al escuchar la forma en la que el hablaba, esa que usas cuando hablas de alguien a quien amas, pero el silencio de él le indico que no lo sabría, quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía después de todo ella prometió que le daría tiempo. Tenia celos, quizás parecía tonto, pero la forma en la que hablaba de ella, pero eso no importaba pensó el estaba con ella, y eso era suficiente ¿no?

-Es tarde será mejor que te lleve a la reserva- se puso de pie y luego lo hizo Sakura.

Sakura permaneció sin moverse unos instantes.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?-pregunto, lamento no decirte mas Sakura, pero todo eso es difícil para mi, y también tengo miedo de perderte.

-Si-dijo mientras lo miraba, era suficiente ¿no, repitió una vez mas esa pregunta en su mente, esperando que alguien le dijese que si, y de esta manera aplacar las dudas que en su mente se habían empezado a formar al escuchar ese nombre Amy, porque sin duda su corazón no resistiría otra desilusión y si había esa posibilidad era mejor retirarse antes de que su corazón sufriera mas.

Notas de la autora: Lamento la tardanza, pero la universidad consume la mayoría de mi tiempo, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, les diré que quizás solo falten dos o tres capítulos para terminar este fic, espero sus reviews. Quiero agradecer a: **sashakili, chouri, ****akirachinty****, LadyAmatista, Doremi3, MyBabyGirl, darthmocy. **Muchas gracias por su reviews y comentarios, espero que también haya disfrutado de este capitulo.


	6. Mi pasado

Aclaracion: Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen

La tenue luz de la mañana se colaban por la cortinas blancas, suspiro recordando lo que había ocurrido ayer, escucho unos ladridos provenientes de la puerta de su casa, así que se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, sonrió, en una caja estaba un pequeño cachorrito, y había una nota, la tomo entre sus manos.

_Perdona lo de ayer, en verdad quería decirte mas acerca de mi vida, solo que es muy difícil para mi, si en algún momento mi silencio te lastimo, lo siento jamás fue mi intención, ayer me dijiste cuanto te agradan los perros, es por eso que decidí brindarte este regalo, creo que el nombre mas apropiado seria Kero, tan solo te pido algo Sakura nunca dudes de mis palabras cuando dije que estaba enamorado de ti._

Termino de leer la nota y sonrió había sido una tonta al sentir celos y dudar si lo que le ofrecía el era suficiente, le ofrecía promesas que estaba segura que cumpliría, porque el no seria capaz de ofrecerle un mundo lleno de felicidad y esperanzas y luego quitárselo, no, Shaoran era diferente, pero aun necesitaba saber acerca de esa otra persona y sabia quien le podría decir mas.

* * *

-Buenos días Tomoyo-

-Buenos días Sakura, pasa.-

-Gracias, Tomoyo vine porque deseo preguntarte algo-

-Si claro, ven vamos a la sala-ambas tomaron asiento-¿Qué es lo que deseas preguntarme?-

-Es sobre Amy-

Tomoyo miro a Sakura-Shaoran no te ha dicho nada.-

Sakura suspiro,-Tan solo que fue alguien del que estuvo enamorado.-

-Te contare su historia, yo no la conocí, sin embargo Eriol si la conoció, dicen que era una persona muy dulce, era maestra de Kinder, y según me dicen se parecía mucho a ti, tanto en sus personalidades, como en su físico, de hecho Eriol, se sorprendió bastante al conocerte y notar lo mucho que se parecían, tan solo unos pequeños detalles las diferenciarían, como su color de cabello, esto confundió mucho a Shaoran, porque el trataba de olvidar ese pasado, sin embargo tu se lo recordabas, por eso te trataba tan fríamente, quería alejarte, sin embargo, nadie pudo evitarlo que tu te enamoraras de el y el de ti, Shaoran estaba muy enamorado de Amy, estaban comprometidos.

-¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué hablas de ella en tiempo pasado?-

Tomoyo suspiro-Murió en un terrible accidente, según me dijo Eriol fue algo muy duro para Shaoran, fue después de eso que el vino a África, y a pesar de todo, el aun sufre por su perdida, dale tiempo Sakura, este lugar te hace muy bien si deseas superar algo, a mi me lo hizo, además mi historia de amor sucedió aquí en África y estoy segura que la tuya también-

Todo ese relato la sorprendió, pero ahora entendía a Shaoran, debió ser terrible perder a la personas que amas así.-Gracias Tomoyo, y tienes razón mi historia de amor sucedió aquí en África, porque estoy enamorada y mucho de Shaoran.-

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente-Lo se y espero que todo se aclare para ustedes dos, porque se que tu has sufrido, así como el, y ambos se merecen la oportunidad de ser felices.-

* * *

Estaba sentada en el corredor de la casa de el, necesitaba verlo y hablar con el. Vio que se bajaba del auto y se acercaba a ella.

El sonrió-Hola¿Te agrado mi obsequio?-

-Si, muchas gracias, no tenias porque disculparte se que debe ser difícil hablar de la muerte de Amy.-

Su sonrisa de borro al escuchar las palabras de Sakura-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo…-se preocupo un poco, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido esperar que el hablara del tema.-Le pregunte a Tomoyo-

-No tenias ese derecho.-No lo tenia, ese era un tema que el aun no estaba preparado para enfrentar-Dijiste que me darías tiempo.-

-Lo siento, es tan solo que cuando escuche con que tanto amor te referías a ella, se que fue algo tonto pero sentí celos, y decidí preguntarle a Tomoyo-

-Tú dijiste que me darías tiempo.-

-Lo siento, ahora me doy cuenta de que debí esperar-trato de acercarse a el, sin embargo el retrocedió.-Se que nunca ocupare el lugar de ella, si embargo quiero ocupar un lugar en tu corazón, tu ocupas uno en el mío-

-Claro que nunca ocuparas su lugar, nunca serás tan buena como ella-al terminar de decir esto, dirigió una ultima mirada a Sakura, pero no una dulce y cariñosa como la que le daba estos últimos días, no esa mirada era fría, y era capaz de atravesarle el corazón y hacerla sentir un gran dolor.

Había cometido un terrible error.-Shaoran yo…-hacia lo posible por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos

-No hay nada mas que decir Sakura-al terminar de decir esto entro en la casa.

Lo vio entrar por la puerta, sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, necesitaba disculparse y que el la perdonara, no quería perderlo, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, no lo soportaría…

* * *

Estaba acostado en el mueble, viendo al techo, pensando en lo mismo Sakura, no podía dejar de hacerlo, lo que le había dicho, cuando entro en la casa sin poder evitarlo la vio por la ventana y la vio llorar, si sintió mal, pero su orgullo, su estupido orgullo, le impidió salir y disculparse con ella, limpiar sus lagrimas y con besos tratar de hacerle olvidar cuanto la había lastimado, pero ahora que estaba solo en ese mueble, en la oscuridad, y sintiendo tan frío su corazón, tan solo pensaba en lo mucho que iluminaría ese lugar la sonrisa de ella, y la calidez que le daría su mirada. Cerro los ojos al darse cuenta de algo, había cometido uno de los errores mas grandes de su vida, tan solo esperaba que no fuera tarde para remediarlo y con esa idea salio de la casa.

* * *

-No esperaba tu visita tan pronto-dijo ella, mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El simplemente entro y camino hasta la mitad de la habitación, para mirarla.

-¿Qué te sucede querido Eriol?-dijo mientras ponía entrelazaba sus manos en el cuello de el.-Estas muy serio-dijo sonriendo.

El aparto las manos de ella.-no he venido a lo que piensas Kaho-

Ella sonrió.-No lo creo Eriol, tú nunca me olvidaste-

-Un grave error de mi parte, un error que no estoy dispuesto a seguir cometiendo-saco el collar de perlas de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa-no estoy dispuesto a seguir arriesgando mi felicidad, tengo a mi lado a la mujer mas bella, cariñosa y dulce que pudiera pedir, yo la amo y ella a mi; así que eso es todo Kaho, no quiero volver a saber de ti.-

Su rostro de noto enfado-No te atreverás a irte, no puedes sin mí.-

-No te das cuenta que lo he hecho ya, he encontrado la felicidad, fui un tonto al pensar que no, pero ya me di cuenta de mi error, Adiós Kaho.- camino hacia la salida y cerro la puerta, no solo de esa habitación, sino la de un pasado, uno por el que tanto sufrió.

-Esto no se queda así Eriol-grito-Nadie, nadie me rechaza.- Camino hasta el collar de perla, lo tomo y lo tiro contra la pared, necesitaba a Eriol, necesitaba su dinero, su cuenta estaba casi vacía, tendría que regresar a Inglaterra.

* * *

Se encontraba cerca de la ventana, mientras miraba la lluvia caer, en una de sus manos sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente, había sido una tonta porque no le dio el tiempo que había prometido darle una gota de la lluvia se deslizo por el vidrio de la ventana, mientras ella secaba las lagrimas de su mejilla, parecía que el cielo le hacia compañía en su tristeza. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se extraño un poco que alguien lo hiciera siendo ya tan tarde y que estuviera lloviendo tanto, puso la taza sobre una mesa y camino hasta la puerta.

-Shaoran-dijo ella con sorpresa, estaba empapado a causa de la lluvia.-Pasa-le dijo-iré a traerte un toalla.- y antes de que el pudiera decir algo, ella fue a su habitación y regreso con una toalla en la manos, se la dio y encendió las luces.

El la tomo y comenzó a secarse un poco, las luces que antes había estado apagadas le permitieron observar su rostro, pudo notar sus ojos enrojecidos.-¿has estado llorando?-pregunto el con tristeza.

Ella lo vio a los ojos-Yo….lo siento tanto Shaoran, no debí haber roto mi promesa de darte tiempo.-

El acerco una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de ella.- No Sakura, perdóname tu a mi por pedirte tiempo, se supone que cuando amas a alguien comparte todos tus secretos, esa persona forma parte de tu vida y por tanto tiene el derecho de conocerte por completo y eso incluye el pasado, uno del que yo intente alejarse, se supone que debes confiar en esa persona y dejar que conozca tus temores.-

Ella sonrió-no Shaoran no hay nada que perdonar, creo que ambos ya hemos pedido suficientes disculpa, creo que lo mejor es olvidar esto, no quiero perderte, me encontré tan triste y tan sola esta tarde sin tu compañía, por favor Shaoran no me dejes sola de nuevo.-

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo-Prometo que nunca lo haré, yo tampoco lo soportaría sin darme cuenta me he vuelto un terrible adicto a tu sonrisa, ha tu mirada-tomo la barbilla de ella, obligándola que lo viese a los ojos-a tu compañía y sobre todo a tus besos- la distancia que antes había entre ellos desapareció.

Se separaron pare el no dejo que esa mirada dulce se quitara de sus ojos, quería demostrarle que la amaba y con todo su corazón.

Ella subió una de sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas.-te amo Shaoran, como jamás ame a nadie-en sus ojos se notaba sinceridad y amor..

-Y yo a ti Sakura, es por eso que contare toda la historia sobre Amy…

-Shaoran no…-Interrumpió ella.

-Por favor quiero hacerlo-

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Sakura sostenía con sus manos las de el.

-Todo empezó….-El cerro los ojos rememorando todos esos recuerdos, recuerdos tan felices y dolorosos, apretó un poco sus manos, sintiendo con ellas la suave piel de Sakura y la maravillosa sensación de confort que eso le provocaba, y entonces tomo una decisión esta sería la ultima vez que pensaría en ellos con tanto dolor, y dejando que lo arrastraran por la amargura y la soledad, se lo debía a Amy, a ella no le gustaría verlo así, y sobre todo se lo debía a Sakura por ser la persona que logro sacarlo de ese abismo en el que había caído, necesitaba superar eso, lo necesitaba si quería hacer feliz a Sakura, como lo deseaba con todo su ser.-cuando éramos unos niños, éramos los mejores amigos en el orfanato, el tiempo paso y crecimos, nos enamoramos y después nos comprometimos, a Amy no le agrada mucho la carrera que escogí, era abogado, pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando quería ganar el suficiente dinero para comprar una casa, y darle toda la comodidad posible a Amy,-el miro a Sakura, en sus ojos se notaba un profundo dolor – Uno de mis casos fue un hombre que fue arrestado por conducir ebrio, el me busco yo era muy buen abogado, y el me pagaría mucho si lo libraba de la cárcel, así que acepte el caso aun sabiendo su culpabilidad, fue un caso difícil, pero logre que lo libraran, por un tecnicismo-el bajo su vista hacia el suelo, sintiendo en su cuerpo, en su espíritu el peso de ese secreto que lo atormentaba-si tan solo hubiera sabido que en una cuantas semanas ese hombre se subiría ebrio de nuevo a un auto y que causaría un terrible accidente en el que moriría ella…..-

-No había forma Shaoran…-dijo ella suavemente.

-Fue mi culpa-interrumpio- un error que cometí, y por el que ella murió-

Ella deslizo sus manos por las mejillas de el-Shaoran mírame-

El la miro

-No fue tu culpa, fue la de ese hombre, ya no te atormentes por eso, deja esa culpa en el pasado, porque de algo estoy segura, si Amy te amo, como se que lo hizo, no querría verte así, yo no lo querría-termino sonriendo dulcemente.

El la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo, ese que le proporciono tanto alivio a Shaoran.

* * *

Siete meses después

Eriol colocaba, el mantel en su lugar, el día era perfecto un poco soleado y el clima fresco, las sillas y la mesa ya estaban en el jardín. Las risas hicieron que girara su mirada a las personas que se aproximaban.

-Tomoyo, no debes hacer fuerza-dijo este, mientras se aproximaba a su esposa, y le quitaba lo que traía en las manos

Tomoyo por su parte no pudo evitar que Eriol tomara la única fuente, que por sus reclamos había conseguido que sus otros dos amigos dejaran llevarle.-Me tratan como si fuera alguna enferma grave-termino Tomoyo

Sakura sonrió-No una enferma grave, pero si una mujer con ocho meses de embarazo-termino Sakura viendo a su amiga, que vestía una batita color lila que combinaba con sus ojos.

-Eriol y Sakura tienen razón-comento Shaoran-mejor tu siéntate que nosotros no encargaremos de todo-.

Tomoyo prefirió no hacer comentarios, como podría ganar una batalla de uno contra tres.

Muy pronto todos se encontraban sentados y disfrutando de la comida.

-Y ya tienen algunos nombres para el bebe-pregunto Sakura-

-Bueno tenemos pensado en Sonomi si es niña, en honor a la madre de Tomoyo, y Kenji si es niño-termino Eriol, con el mismo tono de alegría que usaba cuando hablaba de su esposa y su futuro hijo o hija.

-resulto un poco difícil decidir, a ver cuanto te toque a ti Sakura-dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía y miraba a su amiga-mejor dicho cuando le toque a ambos-completo, dirigiendo su mirada a Shaoran

-Aun es muy pronto….bueno yo y Shaoran….,-rió algo nerviosa.-bueno aun no tenemos ni planes de boda, es muy pronto para casarnos.-finalizo Sakura

Eriol sonrió -Ya me imagino a Shaoran, será súper protector con Sakura.-

-Bueno querido Eriol, creo que tú quedarías en un mejor lugar de Shaoran si de una competencia se tratase.-

-¿Porque, yo no soy súper protector contigo durante tu embarazo.-

Sakura y Shaoran rieron.-Por favor Eriol date cuenta.-dijo Tomoyo

-Esta bien talvez un poco, pero ¿Cómo no podría, si ustedes son lo mas importante en mi vida.?-

* * *

Estaba viento un pequeño joyero de madera, en un pequeño quiosco, le gustaba verla, vestía una falda larga estilo indio, una camisa blanca de tirantes, un sombrero de mimbre, sencillo pero que la hacia ver absolutamente hermosa, se molesto un poco al ver que no era el único que la miraba, se acerco a ella y entrelazo sus brazos en la cintura de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto, al notar su mirada enojada, pero al ver hacia donde miraba Shaoran se pudo dar cuenta del motivo, sonrió-¿estas celoso?-

El quito la mirada de esos tipos y se concentro en ella, en sus hermosos ojos verdes, y en su muy tentadores labios.-un poco-contesto el, mientras se acercaba mas a ella, para poder besar esos labios que tan obsesivamente adicto lo habían vuelto.

-No tienes porque estarlo-dijo ella luego de que se separaran.

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo.-

Ella sonrió, y pago el pequeño joyero, tomo la bolsa y siguió caminando con Shaoran a su lado, iban tomados de la mano.-Sakura-

-Si dime-dijo mientras miraba a unos peluches de felpa de una tienda, le encantaban.

-De verdad piensas en lo que dijiste en casa de Eriol y Tomoyo¿sobre que es muy pronto para casarnos?-

Y con esta frase toda la atención que los peluches estaba recibiendo de Sakura, fue rápidamente desviada a Shaoran.-Bueno yo….., no se, en realidad conteste mas por impulso.-

-Ya veo.-

Espero que Shaoran dijese mas, quería saber el motivo de su pregunta, pero no sabia como preguntarle.

-¿Te gustan mucho?-pregunto Shaoran viendo los ositos de felpa.

Y al parecer el no diría mas acerca de ese tema, así que lo mejor seria dejar eso de lado y disfrutar de la tarde-Si, en realidad me encanta todos los muñecos de felpa, tal vez creerás que es algo infantil.-

El sonrió-Claro que no, ven entremos de lo comprare.-

Ella sonrió-Gracias.-

* * *

La mujer sonrió al ver el paisaje nuevamente-Otra vez aquí-murmuro

-Es cierto tu tienes algunos amigos aquí-dijo el hombre que venia a su lado, y con el cual traía el brazo entrelazado. Su rostro era de rasgos fuertes, pero no dejaba de ser atractivo, y su porte indicaba que era alguien con mucho dinero.

-Podría decirse-dijo la mujer.

-Lamento no poder seguir contigo Kaho, pero tengo varios asuntos que atender.-

-No te preocupes Kido, ve a atender tu asuntos.-

Un hombre se acerco a la pareja-Los autos están listo Sr. Matzumoto.-

-Muy bien, tú llevaras a la Sra. a su hotel.-

-Como usted ordene Sr.-

Kaho vio a su esposo subir a un auto, junto con otros tres hombres.

-Yin-dijo Kaho al hombre que esta allí.-Haremos una parada antes de ir al hotel-sonrió, Eriol se las pagaría muy caras por su ultimo desplante.

-Como usted ordene Sra.-

* * *

Eriol había salido, y ella estaba sola en la casa, alguien tocaba a la puerta, así que fue abrir.

-Buenas Tardes-saludo amablemente

-Buenas Tardes¿se encuentra Eriol?-

-El no esta, mi nombre es Tomoyo, soy su esposa-

-Mucho gusto Tomoyo, mi nombre es Kaho Matzumoto, una vieja amiga de Eriol.-

¿Kaho? ese nombre se le hacia familiar, pero no recordaba porque.-¿Te gustaría pasar?-

-Si gracias Tomoyo, me gustaría conversar contigo un rato, mientras viene Eriol- sonrió ella.

* * *

Llego a su casa, vio un auto parqueado frente a su casa, se pregunto quien podría ser, tomo la pequeña cajita que estaba a su lado, y dio una nueva mirada al anillo que contenía, sonrió. Salio del auto, y camino a su casa los hombres eran cuatro en total, dos estaban de espaldas y a los otros no los conocía.

-Buenas Tardes¿se les ofrece algo?-

Los otros dos hombre voltearon a verlo, a uno no lo conocía, pero al otro claro que lo conocía, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Corrió hacia el, pero dos de los hombres le impidieron su avance-¿Qué haces aquí maldito?-grito con furia.

El hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azul muy fríos, se acerco al el.-Tan solo de vacaciones, después de la larga temporada que estuve en la cárcel gracias a ti.-

-Es lo menos que merecías.-

-Sabes no fue agradable-dijo Kido furioso.-Aun recuerdo la sorpresa cuando tu fuiste el abogado acusador, quien iba a decir que fueras el prometido de esa chica que murió en ese accidente.-

-Me alegra que no fuese nada agradable, espero que halla sido un infierno.-

El hombre avanzó hacia Shaoran, que todavía era sujetado por dos hombres, se paro frente a el y le dio un golpe en el estomago y luego en la cara, a causa de esto algo que Shaoran sujetaba callo al suelo.

-Sabes te han estado vigilando, quiero hacerte sufrir como no tienes ideas, dicen que una buena forma de hacerlo -dijo mientras miraba el estuche que estaba en el suelo y lo abría, sonrió al ver el contenido-es lastimar a quien esa persona quiere, y ¿Quién puede ser esa persona, mas que la mujer que ama.

-No la metas a ella en este asunto, no te atreves a tocarla-dijo furioso Shaoran

-¿o que, por lo que veo no puedes hacer nada en esa posición en la que estas, dime que sentirás cuando ella-Kido quedo pensativo unos instantes-Creo que Sakura, si Sakura Kinomoto, sufra tanto por tu culpa…..

Notas de autora: Mas de dos meses sin actualizar, en verdad lo siento, pero por el momento estoy de vacaciones así que muy pronto estará el próximo capitulo, el ultimo o al menos eso planeo por el momento, espero este capitulo halla sido de su agrado, quiero agradecer a: **Sagra, MyBabyGirl, darthmocy, Doremi3. **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por leer mi fic.


	7. El final

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.

&&&& cambios de escena

_Cursiva _recuerdos

Capitulo VII

El hombre avanzó hacia Shaoran, que todavía era sujetado por dos hombres, se paró frente a él y le dio un golpe en el estomago y luego en la cara, a causa de esto algo que Shaoran sujetaba cayó al suelo.

-Sabes te han estado vigilando, quiero hacerte sufrir como no tienes ideas, dicen que una buena forma de hacerlo -dijo mientras miraba el estuche que estaba en el suelo y lo abría, sonrió al ver el contenido-es lastimar a quien esa persona quiere, y ¿Quién puede ser esa persona, mas que la mujer que ama?.-

-No la metas a ella en este asunto, no te atrevas a tocarla-dijo furioso Shaoran

-¿O que, por lo que veo no puedes hacer nada en esa posición en la que estas, dime que sentirás cuando ella-Kido quedo pensativo unos instantes-Creo que Sakura, si Sakura Kinomoto, sufra tanto por tu culpa…..

Cuando escucho el nombre de ella salir de los labios de ese hombre sintió miedo, como nunca pensó que sentiría miedo, miedo de perderla, miedo que le hicieran daño y todo por su culpa-Por favor no la lastimes, te lo ruego-dijo en voz suave

Kido lo miro divertido-¿Ahora ruegas, ¿Qué paso con las amenazas?-dijo tirando el estuche que contenía el anillo al suelo

-Por favor-volvió a repetir él, no soportaría que algo le pasase a ella.

-Amárrenlo-dijo Kido finalmente a los hombres.

-No espera-grito, pero Kido, ni lo miro siquiera

&&&&&&&&

¿Cuánto había pasado ya,¿20, quizás ¿ 30 minutos, no lo sabia muy bien, tan solo que cada minuto, cada segundo, sentía que moría, no soportaba el hecho de que ella estuviera en peligro, tenía que hacer algo pronto, miro al hombre que estaba fuera de la casa vigilando, el único que había quedado, sus manos y pies estaba sujetos, mientras su boca estaba sellada con cinta adhesiva, se movió con cuidado por el piso de la sala, que fue el lugar en que lo dejaron, no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero ahora agradecía el hecho de haber escondido esa navaja debajo de uno de los sillones, la saco y comenzó su labor de romper las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Es que acaso estoy rodeado de inútiles?-grito con furia

-Lo siento mucho jefe-dijo otro hombre con sumisión

Este respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, nada conseguiría enfadándose, y no es que no tuviera motivos, pues el encargado de vigilar a esa chica, Sakura Kinomoto, la había perdido-Encuéntrenla-fue la orden sencilla y concisa de Kido Matzumoto

&&&&&&&&

Conducía su auto, se toco la cabeza le dolía un poco, cuando se había liberado había golpeado al que lo vigilaba, con lo que no contaba es que él despertará y lo golpeará, mientras llamaba por radio, sabía que Sakura no estaba en la reserva, esperaba que no la encontraran antes que él, y que la policía recibiera su transmisión, ya que no pudo comprobar si lo había hecho, porque debido al golpe que recibió el radio callo de sus manos arruinándose, afortunadamente después de algunos segundos de pelea había conseguido dejar a su oponente inconsciente nuevamente, apretaba en una de sus manos fuertemente el estuche que contenía el anillo, tan solo pedía con todo su ser que ella se encontrara bien, cuando vio el auto de ella parqueado en ese lugar pensó que Dios si había escuchado sus suplicas

&&&&&&&&

Las lagrimas caían por su mejilla, salían incontenibles de sus ojos amatistas, sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y su respiración era entrecortada, se sentó en su cama sintiéndose débil, mientras algunas frases que esa mujer Kaho le había dicho.

_Fui la prometida de Eriol…, nunca me olvido_

Su corazón se sentía dolido, no quería aceptar eso

-_Sabias que el fue a verme hace poco a mi hotel, y algo paso entre nosotros…- _aun recordaba esa sonrisa tan cruel en su rostro, mientras completaba su frase anterior-_y no es necesario que te diga el que, imagínalo.._

Recordaba las palabras que ella había dicho, defendiéndolo, palabras como que él no sería capaz, que ella mentía.

Y el dolor que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que ella era la que estaba equivocada, mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras observaba las fotos que esa mujer le había dejado, su querido Eriol, el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, besándose con esa mujer, se seco las lagrimas quitándolas con las palmas de su mano, se levanto ya había llorado suficiente, se acerco a lo que estaba cerca de la puerta, que no eran otra cosa que dos maletas, las tomo y se paro en el marco de la puerta de su habitación dando una ultima mirada y viendo como esas fotos quedaban en la cama, y luego cerro la puerta tras de si.

&&&&&&&&

Aspiraba el suave olor de la noche y en sus ojos esmeraldas se miraba el hermoso reflejo de las estrellas que en estos momentos engalanaban el firmamento, escucho unos pasos rápidos, como de alguien corriendo, su vista se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, pero luego su sonrisa se fue borrando al observar el rostro de Shaoran, y la preocupación invadió su ser.

Corría desesperado, la ansiedad latente cada segundo, en cada paso que daba, la vio allí parada sana y salva y sintió un gran alivio, corrió mas aun hasta tenerla entre sus brazos-Dios, gracias que estas bien-dijo algo agitado, se separo de ella para verla a los ojos-estaba tan preocupado-acarició una de sus mejillas

La aptitud de el la extraño-¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?-preguntó tratando de descifrar el motivo por el que él se miraba tan consternado.

-Debemos irnos-

-Pero…-

-Vamos en mi auto….

&&&&&&&&

Llego a la habitación del hotel, llevando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, sus cabellos rojizos cayendo por su espalda, su plan había salido perfecto, había visto como ella se marchaba con dos maletas.

-Me pregunto, que harás ahora Eriol, que tu dulce esposa se ha marchado..-en su voz se palpaba el gozo, que le provocaban sus acciones.

-Sufrirás, de eso estoy segura…-sorbió un poco del licor que se había servido-Nadie, nadie me rechaza…..-

&&&&&&&&&

-Por favor Shaoran explícame lo que sucede.-

-Recuerdas el hombre que atropelló a Amy.-

-Si-dijo, preguntándose que tenia que ver eso con lo que sucedía.

-Lo que no te mencione antes fue que luego del accidente, yo me encargué de que ese hombre fuera a la cárcel, y ahora ha salido libre y esta aquí.-

-Acaso el es el responsable de ese golpe en tu rostro-pregunto preocupada

-Si, quiere vengarse de mi, y me ha amenazado con lastimarte, debemos ir a la policía-

Ella asintió, mientras se recostaba en el asiento, sentía miedo, un poco por si misma, pero también por él, tenía miedo de que algo le ocurriese no quería perderlo, no lo soportaría.

-Perdóname, por mi culpa estas en peligro-

Ella lo miro.-No tienes porque disculparte.-

El la miro unos instantes, antes de volver su mirada de nuevo al camino-Supongo que en estos momentos te estarás arrepintiendo de haberte involucrado conmigo.-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-dijo ella suavemente-Escúchame Shaoran nunca me he arrepentido de haberte conocido, mucho menos de ser tu novia, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré-poso la mano de ella sobre la de él-por el contrario-continuo, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-todos los día agradezco a Dios y a la vida por conocerte, por permitirme compartir mi vida con la tuya, soy tan feliz contigo, y no siento mas que tristeza si no estas a mi lado, así que nunca vuelvas a decir, ni siquiera a pensar que estaría mejor sin ti,-ella apretó su mano con la de él, y él correspondió al gesto de ella-porque no es así, como podría estarlo si no estoy con el hombre al que amo con todo mi ser, porque nunca lo dudes Shaoran, yo te amo …

El escucho atentamente lo que ella le decía sonrió, el también se sentía agradecido por haberla conocido, por tenerla a su lado.- Yo también te amo Sakura- apresuro su marcha, tenía que llegar a la policía no podía permitir que nada le sucediese a ella, nada…

Ella se acostó nuevamente en el asiento, satisfecha de haber aclarado todo, fue cuando vio el pequeño estuche, no pudo contener la curiosidad así que lo abrió.-¿Shaoran que….-

El la miro y vio lo que tenia entre sus manos-se suponía que no tenías que verlo, al menos no aun-sonrió-se suponía que tenía que preparar una cena súper romántica, las velas y la luna proporcionando la iluminación, cuando termináramos de cenar yo me acercaría a ti, me pondría de rodillas, y te diría lo locamente enamorado que estoy de ti, y lo mucho que desearía que estuvieras a mi lado… para siempre, y finalmente te preguntaría, ¿te quieres casar conmigo Sakura, -suspiro-lamento que no saliera como quería-

Sakura miraba el anillo, a Shaoran y así sucesivamente la alegría era notoria en su rostro, y aun con una sonrisa en su rostro-No importa como haya sucedido, tan solo estoy muy feliz que pienses en esto, así que cuando todo esto termine quiero esa cena súper romántica y a ti arrodillado, con este hermoso anillo en tus manos diciéndome todo eso, mientras esperas mi respuestas que será….-ella cerro el estuche y lo puso donde lo encontró, se dio cuenta que el la escuchaba muy atentamente.-Creo que mejor te lo diré en esa cena.-ella sonrió

El la miro y le sonrió,- me tendrás impaciente ¿verdad?-

Ella asintió

El siguió conduciendo el auto se empezaba a sentir mas relajado, ya faltaba como un Km. para llegar a la estación, pero antes de lo que pudiera predecir un auto se atravesó frente a él y antes de que pudiera evadirlo, salieron varios hombres armados apuntándoles con las armas e impidiéndoles que huyeran, bajaron del carro y una imagen que afligió todo su ser fue lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer inconsciente al suelo a causa de un golpe, Sakura era sujetada por otro sujeto…

&&&&&&&&

Entro a la casa y la llamo, pero no recibió respuesta, se extraño que no estuviese en casa, y que hubiera salido, mucho menos en su estado, llego hasta su habitación, y vio algo que le quito la respiración y que por unos segundos paro su corazón.

-Maldición.-murmuro al ver las fotografías, acaso ella las había visto, la preocupación se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos azul profundo, fue hasta el closet y pudo ver que faltaban varias cosas, debía encontrarla, salio de su casa y se subió al auto, no podía ser que por un estúpido error, la perdiera a ella, a su hijo, a su familia…

&&&&&&&&

La cabeza le dolía a horrores, abrió los ojos con lentitud y busco con la mirada la causa de su preocupación, sintió algo de alivio al verla al lado de él, también estaba atada de pies y manos y una cinta en su boca, habían cometido un error al no revisarlo y saco la misma navaja que antes había utilizado.

-No debiste pegarle tan fuerte-

-Me las debía, el también me pego fuerte en su casa, además no te preocupes, estará despierto para cuando el jefe llegue.-

Escucho atentamente la platica de los dos que custodiaban la habitación en la que se encontraban y al parecer Kido no había llegado aun, termino de liberarse y luego libero a Sakura.

-Tranquila, buscare la manera de escaparnos-dijo mientras la abrazaba tratando de calmarla.

Ella asintió-Confío en ti-sonrió tratando de que él recordara que ella confiaba en él, y que no dudara…

El escucho atentamente, mientras empezaba a recorrer con la mirada las paredes, y al fin pudo ver la solución.

Bajaban ya por otra abertura del conducto de ventilación por el que habían huido, escucharon pasos así que se ocultaron en uno de los pasillos y las sombras le proporcionaban el escondite perfecto y mas aun si quería sorprender a este sujeto, sus movimientos fueron rápidos un golpe en la cabeza con un tubo metálico que había conseguido, bastaron para dejar a su oponente inconsciente, tomo el arma de él y siguió su camino.

-No te preocupes Sakura lo lograremos.-

-Eso espero-murmuro ella algo nerviosa, su vista recorría el lugar impaciente, y por lo que había podido ver se trataba de una fabrica abandonada.

&&&&&&&&

Llegaba ya a uno de los últimos hoteles que le faltaba por revisar.

-¿Se encuentra alguien con el nombre de Tomoyo Hiraguizawa o Tomoyo Daidouji, hospedada?-La ansiedad era mucha, necesitaba explicarle, que lo que esas fotos mostraba no era completamente cierto.

-Lo siento no se encuentra nadie con ese nombre-respondió la recepcionista

Necesitaba decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón, que cometió un estúpido error, pero que nunca dejo de amarla, ni nunca lo haría, y con esas ideas en su mente, continuo dándole a la recepcionista la descripción de ella, pensando que talvez se había registrado con un nombre diferente…

&&&&&&&&

-Shaoran-lo llamo-la salida-sonrió al ver la puerta, tan solo unos metros lo separaban.

-Vamos-dijo sintiendo tan cerca el final de toda esa pesadilla, se dirigieron a la puerta, rápido, pero no por eso dejaron de ser silenciosos, saco su arma y apunto rápidamente a la persona que se encontraba a su espalda, que no había hecho sonido alguno es por eso que Sakura se sorprendió al ver a ese otro sujeto apuntando a Shaoran-ocúltate Sakura.-dijo sin apartar la vista del sujeto.

Ella recorrió el lugar y pudo ver lo que parecía ser una maquina industrial, se refugio detrás de ella.

-Valla que eres escurridizo-

-¿Qué esperabas Matzumoto?-

Ambos se apuntaban sin apartar la vista del otro, sin perder movimiento alguno…

&&&&&&&&

Aun sentía ese sentimiento de alegría cuando la recepcionista le informo que si se había registrado alguien con esas características, ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta y tocaba ligeramente.

Se pregunto quien podría ser, aun sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente rojos, -Eriol-pronuncio, intento cerrar la puerta no quería hablar con el, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, pero el se lo impidió.

-Tomoyo necesitamos hablar-dijo ingresando en la habitación.

Ella camino hasta la cama y se sentó-No tenemos nada que hablar, esa fotos dicen todo lo necesario-

El se acerco a ella, pero ella desvió su mirada, pero la actitud de ella no le impidió que desistiera-¿Aun si son falsas?-

Sus ojos miraron los de él-¿Lo son?-

-Si.-dijo el, se paro y suspiro.-Aunque no negaré que fui a verla cuando estuvo aquí, no se porque lo hice fue un estúpido error.-

-Entonces ella no mentía cuando me dijo que sucedió algo entre ustedes.-dijo mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Si mentía Tomoyo, vine y le dije que no quería verla nunca mas, que cerraba ese capitulo de mi vida, y que era feliz porque a mi lado estaba la mujer mas maravillosa que hubiera conocido.-se sentó al lado de ella y tomo con una de sus manos, las manos de ella, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de ella-y no mentí Tomoyo tu me haces feliz, te amo con todo mi corazón.-

Ella vio en sus ojos que era sincero y sonrió-Yo también te amo Eriol-

El sonrió.-Me alegro, que te parece si ahora regresamos los tres a casa.-

Ella sonrió-Me parece una excelente idea-

&&&&&&&&

-Todo se termino Matsumoto, baja el arma-

-No ha terminado aun Li, mi venganza no se ha llevado a cabo, y te causaré dolor aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-dijo desviando su mirada a Sakura, y su arma también.

Tres disparos resonaron en el vacío, tres sonidos que nadie podría olvidar, dos de ellos dieron en su objetivo, uno fue fatal y se incrusto en el pecho del otro.

-Shaoran-grito con todo su ser, mientras corría hacia el, el disparo que Matzumoto le había hecho a ella, no la hirió, pego en la maquina, pero él, su corazón se paralizo al verlo caer al suelo, porque tenia que pasar eso, porque, se repetía una y otra vez, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos al ver la herida en el estomago de Shaoran y la sangre fluir por ella-Shaoran por favor resiste-decía acariciando la mejilla de él.

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban, vio con alivio que la policía entraba, al menos ella estaba a salvo.

-Por favor Shaoran-decía entre sollozos-necesitas preguntarme si quiero casarme contigo-forzó una sonrisa-y yo necesito decirte que claro que aceptare, por favor no te rindas, no me dejes, te amo-

-Y yo a ti Sakura-y esas fueran las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

-¡¡¡¡Shaoran¡¡¡¡-grito

&&&&&&&&

Su vida se había tornado un completo infierno, estaba presa, la gran Kaho, no podía creerlo, su vida se había ido a la basura después de la muerte de su esposo Kido y que descubrieran de donde había provenido la fortuna que poseía, todo, absolutamente todo le fue quitado, quedando en la miseria.

-Apúrate, termina de lavar ese piso-le grito un guardia.

Estaba de rodilla y con un cepillo en la mano, diez años, diez largos años le esperaban en la cárcel, y todo por chantaje y falsificación, y ese día había visto el reportaje del maravilloso y feliz matrimonio de doctores que tenían una labor humanitaria en el África, como detestaba su vida, cada día parecía ir peor.

&&&&&&&&

-Parece que el pequeño Ken sigue tan enérgico como siempre- murmuro Sakura, viendo al pequeño niño de tres años de edad y que tenia cabellos como los de su padre, pero los ojos de su madre.

-Si es igual que su madre-dijo Eriol, con orgullo en su voz.

-Yo diría que como su padre-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió, la canciones infantiles llenaban el ambiente, y junto a las risas de los otros niños daban un ambiente de paz.

-Perfecto-murmuro una cuarta voz, mientras tomaba una fotografía, a la mujer de bellos ojos esmeraldas, y a la pequeña niña de ojos ambarinos y cabellos castaños, que se encontraba en el regazo de ella, hay estaban las dos personas a la que mas amaba, su amada esposa y su adorada hija.

Afortunadamente ya tres años desde esa pesadilla que vivieron, ella estaba feliz; cuando su mente regresaba a esos instantes, todavía podía sentir la desesperación, cuando creyó que lo había perdido, pero al final la vida le había sonreído, tenia un maravilloso esposo, una hija preciosa, la vida perfecta.

Se acerco a su esposa y la beso y luego hizo lo mismo con su pequeña hija- Nadeshiko sonríe para papa-la niña sonrió y Shaoran tomo otra foto.

-Esta creciendo bastante rápido-dijo Tomoyo.

-Si-colaboro Eriol

-Ya tendré que preocuparme por alejar a varios chicos-dijo Shaoran algo serio

Ambas Tomoyo y Sakura sonrieron-si tan solo cumple un año-murmuro Sakura

-Nunca es tarde para comenzar-dijo Eriol, mientras miraba a su hijo acercarse a ellos.

Y sucedió algo que los dejo bastante sorprendidos, el pequeño Ken le dio una pequeña flor a Nadeshiko, esta tomo y sonrió a Ken, este también sonrió.

Sakura y Tomoyo rieron nuevamente ante la escena

-Si nunca es demasiado tarde-dijo Shaoran, mirando seriamente a Eriol.

Mientras este otro tan solo sonreía.

-No creo que ser un padre celoso te haga bien Shaoran-dijo Sakura sonriendo

Shaoran la vio y suspiro, tenia razón, y bueno al menos si algo sucedía entre el pequeño ken y su hija, en un futuro, al menos conocería bien a su yerno.

Mientras que los otros tres pensaba en lo tierno que se mirarían juntos.

-¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos una foto?-dijo Tomoyo

Shaoran sonrió-Programare la cámara-

Eriol abrazaba a su esposa, mientras con su otro brazo chineaba a Ken.-Te amo Tomoyo-murmuro al oído de su esposa

Ella sonrió-Y yo a ti.-

-Estoy tan feliz Shaoran-dijo ella chineando a Nadeshiko

-Igual que yo, ustedes dos me hacen muy feliz, te amo y nunca me cansare de repetirlo-

-Yo también te amo Shaoran.-

Segundo después un flash se observo capturando la sonrisa de ellos, habían sufrido si, pero ahora su presente era perfecto, y el futuro les prometía esperanzas y mucha felicidad….

Fin

Notas de la autora: Espero que este final les haya gustado, y no haber decepcionado a nadie, quiero agradecer a: **Darthmocy, Chouri, Nati-Chan, Alexandra** ; gracias por sus comentarios y por dejar review, espero recibir algunos, aunque sea el final, para saber si les gusto, alguien me comento que matara a Kaho, pero me pareció que verla en la cárcel humillada y en la ruina era un final bastante perfecto para ella, y la muerte de Kido también. Aprovechare este momento para anunciar que muy pronto reiniciare con uno de mis fic que había dejado olvidado me refiero a _Ladronas, Detectives y Seducción_, este contendrá tanto a Eriol y Tomoyo, como a Sakura y Shaoran, así que si disfrutan de alguna de estas parejas espero que lean este fic. Y Finalmente quiero dar un agradecimiento general a todos aquellos que han seguido este fic.


End file.
